S'accrocher
by Nelvea
Summary: Je le vis avancer un pied sur le muret en pierre et s'appuyer sur ses avants bras, il semblait vouloir grimper. Grimper pour... "Ne fait pas ça!" Accroche toi... Ne sautes pas... Entre drame, sentiments, aventure et passion. Tous Humains. Lemons
1. Chapitre 1 Ne fait pas ça

_**S'ACCROCHER.**_

_Je ne sais pas quel effet cette fiction aura sur vous, mais sachez qu'il y a des parts autobiographiques importantes dans les _ressentis_ des personnages. Je m'expose ainsi à vous en espérant ne pas vous décevoir._

_Je vous conseil -et ce pour toute la fiction-, de prévoir un paquet de mouchoir à vos côtés. Entre romance, passion et drame, cette histoire « prend aux tripes » comme me l'a dit un ami l'autre jour, lorsque je lui ai fait lire les 3 premières pages de ce texte que je vous publie actuellement. _

_Je crois que je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement. _

_**Le fond musical utilisé pour l'écriture de ce chapitre (et vivement conseillé pour sa lecture) est Possibility de Lykke Li (Célèbre musique de la BO de New Moon.)**_

Bonne lecture.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Le monde, mon monde, semblait tourner autour de moi, ma vie semblait défiler en flashs incessants devant mes yeux, mes paupières se fermèrent d'un seul coup et inspirais difficilement tout l'air que je pouvais. Une larme coula doucement le long de ma joue, je ne la retiens pas. Où sont passés ces années de frustrations aujourd'hui. Ces années de souffrances silencieuse, cette enfance gâché, cette vie insoutenable...

Je levais les yeux au ciel, retint un soupir déchirant et resserrais mes vêtements contre moi. Tout était derrière moi aujourd'hui, si loin.

Pourquoi avais je si peur de vivre? Pourquoi avais je si peur d'être enfin heureuse? Peur que l'on m'enlève ce sentiment de solitude constante, cette douleur qui ne me quittait jamais, là, dans ma poitrine, me triturant jour après jour le cœur, qui, pourtant si fragile a fini par trouver une force dans cette sensation inespérée. Comment se détacher de cette bulle que je m'étais façonnée, comment me défaire de cette carapace que j'avais toujours connue? Toujours maintenue...

Pourquoi me sentais je entre deux eaux, souffrance et plénitude, pourquoi ma vie était soudain devenue beaucoup plus stable... tellement stable et intéressante depuis le début de mes études, tellement loin de chez moi, de mes souvenirs...

Je refermais brièvement les yeux, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, me protégeant inlassablement de cette inconnue étrange qui me voulait du bien.

Mes yeux se réouvrirent délicatement et observèrent l'horizon. J'étais sur un pont piétonnier. Nouvelle dans cette ville, le nom de l'édifice m'étais inconnu, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je m'approchais de la balustrade, admirant la vie que je voyais devant moi. Je détaillais les édifices, commençant à mettre en pratique mes cours de géographie. Je discernais des grands ensembles, ces édifices étaient gigantesques. Tellement que je me sentais minuscule devant eux...

Si mon passé m'avait appris quelque chose, c'est que nous ne devons pas nous rabaisser devant les autres, nous ne devons pas baisser les yeux, mais au contraire, relever la tête sans avoir honte de nous même et être fier d'avoir survécu et d'avoir retiré quelque chose de notre passé. Oui. J'avais beau avoir peur du bonheur, peur d'être aimé, je n'avais pas peur d'être détestée, je n'avais pas peur de moi. Je savais qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais ainsi.

Ces grands bâtiments, au loin, me rappelaient un peu de ces gens qui se croyaient supérieurs parce qu'ils avaient plus d'argent que d'autres, comme la noblesse se sentait bien supérieure au clergé durant l'ancien régime. La hiérarchie sociale est encore plus ou moins présente dans nos esprits et ces bâtiments sont là aujourd'hui pour nous le prouver. Même si ce n'est pas toujours consciemment. Beaucoup appartenaient à des riches entreprises qui exerçaient un pouvoir sans précédent sur l'humanité, cette même humanité qui n'en avait pas toujours conscience mais qui révoltait ceux qui savaient.

Je projetais mon regard sur mes côtés, observant attentivement: les passants s'évitaient comme la peste, comme si le simple fait de touchait quelqu'un consistait à l'offenser, comme si la seule chose de les regarder pouvait vous fusiller en un instant. Les parents tenais leurs enfants par la main, les grands parents s'accrochaient à leur canne,... je voyais des couples se promenant amoureusement main dans la main, des gens pressés qui passaient en vitesse entre les gens, comme si le pont allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

Et il y avait des gens stoïques qui comme moi se posaient devant cette vue spectaculaire du pouvoir de l'urbanisme.

Je voyais des groupes de jeunes balancer des pierres par dessus les barrières, rigolant de leurs bêtises, mais je voyais aussi un jeune homme, un peu plus loin, sur l'autre côté du pont. Cet homme était grand, musclé, son visage que je ne voyais pas était penché vers le bas, semblant regarder les remous de l'eau, en dessous de nous. Ses cheveux cuivrés et ébouriffés bougeaient au même rythme que la brise qui soufflait doucement, ici et là. Je la ressentis brièvement le long de ma nuque qu'elle sembla lécher doucement avant de repartir vers un nouvel horizon.

Je m'avançais doucement, subjuguée par ce personnage aux allures particulières qui regardait dans le vide.

Je pris conscience lorsque j'arrivais à ses côté que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement. Il serrait fortement son point droit, semblant vouloir se laminer la peau de ses ongles pourtant taillés. Son regard lointain était triste, il me semblait déceler un vert intense, presque bleu, dans lequel j'aurais tant aimé me plonger s'il m'avait regardé. Ses cils, trempés reflétaient son impuissance que je ressentis violemment. Le genre d'impuissance qui détermine votre vie. Impuissance envers une existence qui semble vous vouloir du mal, qui semble ne pas vous laisser respirer, qui semble s'accrocher à vous pour vous amener petit à petit à dépérir toujours plus, à souffrir, encore toujours.

Je ressentais presque physiquement son mal être.

Ses habits, délavés, vieillis et sales semblaient être sur son dos depuis des siècles. Des auréoles séchées étaient formées sous ses aisselles, son pantalon marron semblait ne plus avoir d'age. Sur sa partie inférieur, une grande déchirure se voyait comme jamais, sur tout le vêtement, des taches de différentes couleurs, certaines semblant être dues à de la peinture semblaient fixées à jamais, comme exprimant une histoire. L'arrière du pantalon était tellement usé que je me demandais comment il faisait encore pour le mettre. Sa veste était trouée à différents endroits, ses manches étaient presque en lambeau, sa chemise grise et du même état que le reste était entre ouverte sur sa poitrine, laissant apparaître un corps magnifique, portant pourtant à divers endroits marqué de mauvaises cicatrices, marques d'une souffrance réelle dans laquelle je pouvais me projeter.

J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'emporter avec moi dans une tendresse qui me manquait et qui semblait lui manquer aussi, ce jeune homme si mal au fond de lui même.

Il ne semblait pas avoir pris conscience de ma présence. Sa mâchoire bougeait imperceptiblement, mêlant des mots qu'ils semblait chuchoter et la puissance de ses pleurs silencieux.

Je le vis avancer un pied contre le muret en pierre et s'appuyer sur ses avants bras, il semblait vouloir grimper. Grimper pour...

« _Ne fais pas ça. »_ J'avais parlé rapidement. Je refusais de le voir se suicider sans rien faire, sans ne rien tenter. Si je pouvais sauver quelqu'un je le ferais. Je sais que j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider, me relever de la pente vertigineuse qui avait succédé les évènements de mon passé. Si je pouvais être cette personne pour lui, j'étais capable de prendre le risque de réveiller cette douleur malveillante, cette douleur qui donnait à ma vie tout son sens. Cette douleur sans qui je me sentais abandonnée, presque sans vie.

Son regard se vrilla vers le miens et dans une seconde qui me semblait une éternité, je balançais dans sa souffrance, je vivais ses sentiments au plus profonds de moi même.

Je lui donnais ma main à laquelle il s'accrocha comme l'énergie du désespoir et doucement le tirait vers moi, alors que je faisais un pas en sa direction. Ses yeux quittèrent les miens, semblant les fuir, mais je le retient vers moi et l'attirait à moi, mettant un main sur ses hanches, je fis passer avec douceur mes doigts sur ses vêtements, les fis passer sur son dos, l'entrainent dans une étreinte qui semblait la seule solution pour le sortir de cet état de panique innocent.

Et il éclata en sanglots, faisant naitre dans mes yeux des larmes ancrées au plus profond de moi depuis longtemps, me faisant me remémorer le nombre incalculable de fois où j'aurais tant aimé que quelqu'un vienne ainsi me sauver, non pas du suicide de ma personne mais de mon suicide social, de cet chose qui dormait dans mon ventre, qui me disait de m'éloigner de tous, de tout le monde, que personne n'était capable de me comprendre. Je ne vivais plus, je survivais, comme dans un autre monde. Je mourrais inconsciemment, à petit feu, laissant cet incendie intérieur me consumer jusqu'à souhaiter qu'une voiture me roule sur le corps, jusqu'à vouloir vivre en ermite loin de tout, de tout le monde, de la bêtise humaine...

J'avais fait du chemin depuis cette époque, j'avais tout laissé tomber, mais je ne m'étais pas terrée dans ma solitude, je ne suis pas morte dans cette dernière comme dans le film _Into The Wild_ mais j'avais repris goût à la vie, j'avais fait une importante introspection sur moi même, cette même introspection qui me disait: j'ai vécu et je vivrais mais j'ai combattue et j'ai vaincue. Oui j'ai vaincue, et je l'aiderais à vaincre. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne doit jamais baisser les bras. C'est quand tout va au plus mal que tout semble pouvoir être mieux. Tout peu changer, on ne sais jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. Il faut persévérer et surtout vaincre ses démons pour avancer.

Je sentais ses bras entourer désespérément ma taille, ses cheveux vinrent rencontrer mon visage alors que sa tête trouvait une place dans mon coup. Ses pleurs silencieux se tarirent peu à peu et son odeur masculine vient me chatouiller les narines, faisant naitre un besoin impérieux, une envie soudaine dans mon bas ventre.

Je dois être maudite pour penser à quelque chose pareil dans un moment pareil alors que je suis dans les bras musclés d'un homme dont j'avais immédiatement tout compris et qui dégagé un charme dont il ne semblait pas avoir conscience. A moins que ce soit mon sevrage de quelques mois qui me fassent cet effet...

Je le repoussais doucement, passant délicatement ma main sur ses joues pour en enlever les larmes, comme je l'aurais fait pour un enfant après un grand chagrin. Ses yeux, encore pétillants et rougis des larmes qu'ils avaient lâchés, se soudèrent aux miens et je perçus son sourire alors que sa main, qui avait auparavant trouvé la mienne, la lâche et s'éloigne en reculant un peu. Il se rapprocha seulement une fois, posant sur ma nuque une main glacée pour me rapprocher de lui et appuyer sur mon front un tendre baisé de remerciement.

_« Accroche toi... »_ lui murmurais-je.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour partir, une larme m'échappa et un sourire se dessina sur la commissure de mes lèvres. J'étais peut être douée pour cette mission après tout. Aider les gens.

Je ne savais rien de lui, de son identité, mais je l'avais compris comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours... J'étais troublée par cette faculté nouvelle que je m'étais découverte. J'étais troublée par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais je voulais surtout rentrer « chez moi », dans cette petite pièce de quelques mètres seulement qui m'avait été attribuée pour un loyer très modeste. Je voulais rentrer dans ma sécurité, me mettre à l'abri de cette souffrance déchirante que j'avais pourtant désirée, je voulais me rendre en lieu sur, là où je pouvais laisser couler mes larmes en étant sure que personne ne me verrait, que personne n'essayerais de les arrêter. Elles devaient couler.

~*~

J'avançais doucement dans la rue, le regard dans le vague, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder là où bon lui sembler, parfois mes pensées semblaient éteintes et dans mon état second j'avais l'impression que plus rien n'hésitait, mes yeux suivaient une à une les dalles de la cours que je traversais, les feuilles sur lesquelles je marchais ou encore les remous de l'eau que voyais prés des quais. J'étais ailleurs, dans un espace temps qui n'appartenait qu'à moi...

Cette aventure m'avait amené à me rappeler qu'il fallait vivre et non survivre. Se battre, s'accrocher à la vie comme si tout en dépendait, être heureux pour soit, pas pour les autres, ne plus souffrir du passé, ne plus souffrir de ce sentiment sourd et profond qui vous lamine de l'intérieur et qui vous pousse à vous demander: _« mais qu'est ce que je fais là? Qu'est ce que la vie a à m'apporter de bon? Qu'est ce que le bonheur? Pourquoi cette souffrance tenace dont je ne peu me défaire? ... »_ tant de questions qui ne trouvent des réponses que lorsqu'on se rend compte que la vie peu s'arrêter. Pas pour vous. Vous vous ne savez plus quoi en faire, mais pour une autre personne.

On peu agir sur les autres, les aider, on peu avancer dans la vie, essayer de trouver un nouveau soleil, ailleurs. On peu faire tant de choses dans une courte existence.

Aujourd'hui je n'avais qu'une envie... partir loin. Oh loin, j'y étais. J'étais loin de chez moi, de mon passé... Mais je voulais découvrir. Je voulais m'enrichir d'un chacun, d'un tout, d'une culture qui n'était pas la mienne. Je voulais découvrir le monde que je n'avais eu l'occasion de voir étant petite, je voulais prendre l'air, le large et mes bagages sur le dos, je voulais de l'aventure, je voulais des rêves que je n'avais pas les moyens d'exhausser, je voulais des milliers de choses, mais je voulais aussi finir mes études, me poser et fonder une famille...

Mes pensées revinrent soudain à cet inconnu. Il y avait une douceur et une douleur importante dans son regard qui le rendait plus profond, bien plus vrai que le regard de n'importe qui. Leur douce couleur n'y était pour rien. J'avais vu à ses haillons qu'il ne devait pas vivre décemment. Peut être avait il seulement arrêté de prendre soin de lui. Comment savoir...? Je revoyais sur ses vêtements les tâches de peintures. Était il peintre? Avait il ce don si particulier de montrer une vérité par une toile en apparence incompréhensible mais si pleine de sens pour lui et pour des personnes aux yeux aguerris.

Il y avait une chose qui était sure cependant, il devait avoir des problèmes d'argent, mais aussi d'autres problèmes, sans doute bien plus graves qui le poussait à vouloir se suicider, à en finir de la vie. J'avais vu tant de choses dans son regard. Comment démêler ce qui semblait le broyer de l'intérieur, comment aider une personne qui semblait souffrir autant, comment...

Je m'en savais capable. J'avais vécu une période semblable, j'avais souffert à en mourir, mais je ne savais même pas si je le reverrais un jour. Je le voulais tellement. Mais comment? C'était impossible ou pour le moins improbable de le retrouver dans ce monde surpeuplé, dans cette ville gigantesque. Il pouvait être n'importe où... Il pouvait même... à cette penser ma gorge se noua. Non. J'avais vu de la résolution dans son regard, et son geste d'affection envers moi me prouvait qu'il ne recommencerait pas, pas pour le moment. Que je l'avais en quelque sorte aidé à se décharger, par ses pleurs sur mon épaule et ma compréhension muette envers lui, d'une peine qu'il pensait sans doute être seul à devoir surmonter.

Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte que j'avais déjà mis le pied sur le palier de l'immeuble dans lequel je logeais.

Je vivais sous les toits dans une petite et vieille chambre. J'avais des voisins, pour la majorité des étudiants, qui comme moi n'avaient pas la chance se payer un logement plus décent, et plus grand. Les toilettes, les douches et la cuisine se trouvaient sur le palier.

Arrivée depuis moins d'un mois, je ne connaissais que peu de monde. Les seules personnes que je connaissais habitaient les portes voisines.

Je n'étais plus seule. Plus ici.

~*~

Des jours et des semaines étaient passés depuis ce jour sur le pont. J'avais encore à l'esprit l'image de son désarrois, de sa peine profonde et de sa douleur incrustée.

Marchant en vitesse, je m'approchais du métro de Londres. _Le Tube _était bondé, un monde fou s'engageait sous terre pour rejoindre leur lieu de travail par ce moyen de transport rapide. Je passai rapidement devant un jeune homme en haillon comme l'était l'inconnu de la dernière fois. Je n'osais pas le regarder, je l'entendais gratter silencieusement une guitare de laquelle sortait une mélodie douce et d'une tristesse évidente. Je m'avançais un peu vers la ligne de métro, mais restait subjuguée par la délicatesse de sa musique, par la douleur à laquelle j'y trouvais mêlée une note d'amour. Un amour interdit, un amour qui ne serait jamais. Lorsque les premières paroles retentirent dans le brouhaha de l'endroit, mon cœur se pinça.

_Regarde autour de toi_

_Regarde derrière toi_

_Regarde où tu vas_

Un métro arriva laissant les paroles en suspend. Je ne le pris pas. J'attendis. Stoïque.

Je vis les portes se fermer, les gens me regarder, mais j'étais toujours dans un état second. Le véhicule s'enfuie, me laissant là, seule avec cet individu que je n'avais pas reconnue.

Quand je voulu me retourner, une autre mélodie s'échappa de son instrument. Seules quelques couplets semblaient l'intéresser, mais je reconnu la fin de _Satellite Heart_ d'Anya Marina

_*Je suis un cœur satellite, perdu dans le noir  
J'ai traîné sur tant de distance, tu t'arrêtes, je commence  
Mais je te serai fidèle_

J'ai entendu que tu vis hors de l'État, parcourant un tout nouveau paysage  
Tu sais que je n'ai pas dormi depuis des semaines, tu es la seule chose que je vois  
_  
Je suis un cœur satellite, perdu dans le noir  
J'ai traîné sur tant de distance, tu t'arrêtes, je commence  
Mais je te serai fidèle  
Je suis un cœur satellite, perdu dans le noir  
J'ai traîné sur tant de distance, tu t'arrêtes, je commence  
Mais je te serai fidèle peu importe ce que tu fais, ouais je serai réelle pour toi_

J'écoutais attentivement ces paroles. Elles me parlaient tellement...

J'osais un regard en arrière, un simple regard...

Ces yeux, à la fois vert et bleu étaient braqués sur moi. Il continuait de faire bouger les cordes mais ne disait plus rien. Il était assis en tailleur, son instrument sur les genoux, et semblait m'appeler. Mais j'étais incapable de bouger. J'avais sans doute eu raison la dernière fois. Était il sans domicile fixe? Est ce pour cela que ses vêtements étaient en si mauvais état? ...

Il était si jeune... Je pensais que les sans abris étaient bien plus vieux. Il semblait un peu plus âgé que moi. Était ce due à son visage fatigué, à son corps recouvert d'une couche de poussière, à ses cheveux en désordre...

Malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau... Pas de cette beauté physique dont nous parle les médias (même si là encore il était à couper le souffle), mais de cette beauté unique qui à elle seule peu vous donner un charme dont vous n'avez pas conscience. Il était sale, triste, en haillons, mais je le trouvais beau parce qu'il connaissait la souffrance, il savait ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on vous enlevait tout. Je voyais dans son regard de la lumière, cette lumière qui lui avait manqué l'autre fois. Je voyais en lui une maturité nouvelle qui pour moi signifiait qu'il allait mieux.

Je n'avais pas peur, je devais lui parler, il m'intriguait...

J'entendis la musique du métro d'une oreille distraite. _Who Says_ de John Mayer était diffusé en fond sonore, j'écoutais distraitement les paroles dont je n'avais pas entendue le début.

_... Dis ce que tu as à dire_

_Je marche comme le seul soldat d'une armée  
Menant une guerre contre les ombres de ton esprit  
Il reste toujours le même souvenir  
Même si tu sais que tu ferais mieux de partir au lieu de ça  
Si seulement tu pouvais  
__Dire ce que tu as à dire_

N'aies pas peur d'abandonner  
N'aies pas peur de vieillir  
Tu sais très bien, qu'au final, il vaut mieux en avoir trop dit  
Que ne jamais avoir dit ce qu'on avait encore à dire  


Il me fixait toujours, m'intimant presque de venir le voir, et alors que j'avançais, il se levait.

_... Dis ce que tu as à dire..._

Les dernières paroles de la musique résonnaient sous terre mais je n'en avais cure.

Et j'avançais, pas après pas. Des tas de choses me trottaient dans la tête. Des tas de questions que je n'osais lui poser, des tas de choses qui n'avaient plus d'importance, qui n'en ont plus eu lorsque son sourire en coin à franchit la commissure de ses lèvres.

En arrivant à son niveau, intimidée par son imposante stature, je ne sue tout de suite quoi dire. Tout semblait tellement naturel entre nous, comme si les mots étaient inutiles. Je le comprenais.

Ne sachant quoi dire, j'avançais doucement ma main vers sa guitare qu'il tenait encore à la main, et l'effleura de mes doigts, m'imprégnant de son toucher.

Je sentis sous mon menton deux doigts m'intimant de relever la tête.

_« Merci. Merci pour la dernière fois. » _

Et ce fut tout. Plus rien. Comme un courant d'air il prit ses affaires et parti loin de moi.

J'eus seulement le temps d'ajouter:

_« Attends! Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles? »_

Les secondes parurent des heures avant que je n'entende:

_« Edward. »_ Il s'était retourné pour me crier ces quelques mots.

_« ... et toi? »_ Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

_« Bella. Appel moi Bella. »_ je le vis je faire un signe de la main et la passer dans ses cheveux, tout en reculant et en manquant de trébucher. J'eus quelques difficultés à ne pas trahir le rire qui commençait à prendre possession de moi.

_« Alors à bientôt Bella. »_

Et sur un dernier signe de ma part il parti dans les méandres des galeries souterraines du métro, me laissant seule, un sourire évidant sur le visage.

Je me retournais alors, bien décidée à poursuivre ma journée avec entrain, et brancha mon baladeur sur lequel je mis à tourner en boucle _Going Up The Country_ des Canned Heat.

Comment un homme pareil arrivait il à me mettre dans des états pareils? Passant de la nostalgie, à la peine, puis à la joie soudaine et à cette envie si improbable de vivre. Comment était ce possible alors que lui avait eu envie d'en finir avec cette dernière, comment pouvait-il me faire cet effet là? C'est impensable...

...

Le revoir. Je devais trouver un moyen quelconque de le revoir.

Edward....

~*~*~*~*~*~

_*Les paroles des chansons en anglais seront automatiquement traduites pour plus de facilité et de compréhension._

_J'attends avec grande impatience vos impressions._

_Avez vous ou non accrochés ce premier chapitre?_

_J'attends vos avis. J'apprécie vraiment de recevoir des review dans ma boite mail, ça rend la motivation plus forte et l'envie d'écrire pour vous encore plus présente._

_Mais surtout, la review est importante pour savoir si je dois ou non continuer à vous publier cette histoire, pour savoir comment vous avez réagis, etc. _

_Il y a des chances que je commence l'écriture de la suite dans la soirée et par la même, je laisserais peut être un petit teaser à mes reviewer._

_A bientôt_

_Nelvéa_


	2. Chapitre 2 Suis Moi

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Je suis un peu déçue, je pensais vraiment que cette fiction vous plairait du premier coup, j'espère que la suite sera un plus attrayante à vos yeux. **

**Je vous rassure tout de suite, le premier chapitre est dur et triste mais la suite sera sans doute plus portée dans le sens d'une comédie romantique. Un peu comme le genre de films où vous pourriez voir Hugh Grant et Julia Roberts en acteurs principaux. Mais je porterais sans doute plus ma fiction dans le sens des sentiments. Pardon si je fais remonter à certaines d'entre vous de mauvais souvenirs, ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, mais j'aime à jouer sur ce tableau là.**

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus souple que le précédent. Vous en découvrirez un peu plus sur notre Apollon. **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous vous défoncerez sur le petit bouton vert en bas après le chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouverais j'espère aprés cette lecture pour un teaser. (Uniquement pour ceux qui me laisseront une review. Bah voui, c'est logique^^)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**~*~**

Jours après jours, inlassablement, je repassais au même endroit, je cherchais à le recroiser. Mais rien. Il avait comme disparut.

Chaque jour j'espérais que peut être il apparaitrait, rendant mon quotidien moins long.

Chaque jour j'avais ce pincement au cœur, cette envie soudaine de me jeter sous les rames d'un métro,

Chaque jour je désirais que se soit le jour où il reviendrait, où je le retrouverais, où je lui parlerais...

Fallait-il que je me fasse une raison?

Fallait il que je perde cet espoir infime de le recroiser un jour?

~*~

Je marchais, doucement, calmement, le regard hagard. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans mon esprit, tant de question sans réponses, tellement de doutes... La vie était elle si futile qu'elle pouvait changer d'un instant à l'autre, qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter sur un simple coup de tête aussi bien que sur une douleur diffuse et constante?

Les pavés que j'empruntais étaient vieillis, la foule qui m'entourait semblait tellement absorbée par les affaires qui l'avait amené ici, qu'elle ne semblait faire attention à rien. Elle marchait sans s'arrêter. Les gens rigolaient, insoucieux du reste. Insoucieux de la difficulté de la vie, du monde et de ses précipices.

Au détours d'une rue, un violon se fit entendre, faisant mugir un son d'une tristesse impressionnante. Ce genre de tristesse qui peut vous ramener quelques temps en arrière, vous arrachant une larme aussi subite que solitaire, vous faisant revivre des émotions que vous auriez voulus oublier.

Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais cette impression que sans lui je dépérissais. Il ne connaissait rien de moi, je connaissais sa souffrance. Je connaissais son sourire et je savais que l'on se ressemblait. J'en avais la certitude. Ce genre de certitude qui vous saisit d'elle même au premier regard.

J'aurais eu tant de choses à lui dire, tant de choses à partager.

Mais j'étais seule. Dans cette ville où je ne connaissais personne, dans cet espace nouveau que je ne connaissais pas, dans cette vie nouvelle qui à défaut de me ressembler me ramenait toujours au même point... J'avais des amis, j'avais des gens à qui parler, mais pas des gens à qui me confier. Se confier est quelque chose de tellement difficile,... tellement peu de gens on la faculté de comprendre pleinement ce que tu as en toi, ce que tu as sur le cœur...

Je me retournais brièvement, espérant croiser _son_ regard, pensant bêtement qu'il s'agirait de _lui_... mais j'avais tord, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche et aux cheveux blancs était là, assis à, jouant de l'accordéon. Seul. Mais _lui_ n'était pas là.

Lorsque je revins le mois suivant devant le métro, et que je tournais comme chaque jours à l'endroit où je l'avais vu la dernière fois, je _le_ vis. Il était là. Toujours de cette beauté unique qui le caractérisait si bien. Il semblait perdu dans un autre monde, un monde dans lequel je n'avais sans doute pas ma place.

Devais je aller lui parler? Devais je m'approcher, attendre qu'il m'accoste, passer à ses côtés sans rien dire, ou au contraire se jeter dans ses bras...

Je n'eus pas à me poser plus de questions. Il était posé dans le couloir, de la même façon que la fois précédente. Il posait distraitement ses doigts les cordes de son instrument, les pinçant pour en extraire un bruit distant, presque incomplet. Comme le jour sur le pont, il ne me vit pas tout de suite. Comme s'il lui plaisait que je le détail ainsi, que je l'observe de cette façon, que je tente de le comprendre.

Il releva son regard vers moi, ne bougeant pas sa tête pour autant. Un sourire satisfait semblait lui étirer les lèvres, les rendant à la merveilleuses et sensuelles au point que, je n'y croyais pas moi même: j'avais envie de me pencher en leur direction et de les embrasser avidement.

Était ce encore un effet de mon manque d'affection, de mon besoin impérieux de tendresse?

C'est en secouant la tête et en lui souriant aussi malicieusement en retour que je m'avançais vers lui.

_« Guitare, haillons, métro? Serait ce là ton métier? Chercherais-tu la gloire dans cet endroit si particulier? » _ponctuais-je d'un rire malicieux.

Il me regarda plus attentivement. Détachant sa main droite de son instrument, je le vis la passer sur sa nuque, comme pris en faute.

Je vis la commissure de ses lèvres perdre leur éclat et ses yeux se firent plus lointain. Comme perdu dans un flot de pensées. Il repris sa guitare, se leva précipitamment et s'apprêta à partir.

_« Attend! Ne part pas. »_

J'avais dit ces mots alors que j'agrippais son poignet d'une main ferme.

Je le vis se retourner pour me faire face à moitié. En me regardant fixement, il du comprendre et sembla se relâcher un petit peu.

_« Alors suis moi... »_

Et il repartit alors que je posais maladroitement ma main dans celle qu'il me tendait.

Nous prîmes le prochain métro qui arrivait et m'emmena dans la foule qui se bousculait aux portes du véhicule. Pendant le trajet nous ne dîmes rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Je lui lançais fréquemment un regard, essayant de deviner où il souhaitait m'emmener, mais rien, dans son attitude, ne me donnait d'indication particulière sur la destination que nous avions prise.

Je voyais les stations défiler, les gens descendre et monter... je vis même la station à laquelle j'aurais due normalement m'arrêter pour me rendre à mes cours de la fac. Mais je ne bougeais pas, attendant patiemment.

Il me troublait. Il portait son regard sur moi, me rendant presque transparente à ses yeux inquisiteurs. Est ce que je lui faisais cet effet là aussi, lorsque je le regardais?... je me sentais rougir. En fait je détestais l'idée que l'on mon détaille. Et dire que je me permettais souvent de le faire... Constamment. Je me sentis blêmir. On allait me prendre pour un vrai sapin de noël ma parole!

Lorsque je repris enfin mes esprits correctement, je sentis qu'on me tirait vers l'avant: _« Suis moi »._ Mais où voulait-il que je le suive comme ça? Où m'amenait il avec tant d'aplomb?

Je lui fis une grimace et me dépêchais de le suivre avant que je ne le perde dans tout ce monde.

Lorsque je repris sa main quelques minutes plus tard il me lança un sourire attendrissant, un sourire... Il était heureux? Il avait failli se suicider et, il était heureux? J'avais du mal à comprendre son lunatisme.

Il me fit marcher sur quelques mètre et tourna au coin d'une rue. Nous débouchâmes sur un petit passage près des quais. J'apercevais des hangars et de grands garages qui semblaient avoir bien vécus. Je fus surprise quand il arriva près de l'un d'entre eux et qu'il sortit une clefs de sa poche. Il s'approcha d'une « porte » sans âge. La peinture bleue qui la caractérisait était sale et crasseuse. Sa surface était éméchée et un coup semblait avoir était donné prés de la serrure qui avait visiblement était forcée, laissant apparaitre à l'espace où un poing aurait peu se trouver, la couleur originelle du bois brute. La porte était plus grande et plus haute que la moyenne.

Il l'ouvrit doucement, la faisant grincer, puis me laissa passer...

J'observais avec méfiance l'espace que j'avais devant moi, me laissant statufiée devant ce que je voyais. C'était tellement lumineux... Tellement clair... Je n'aurais jamais crue qu'un hangars pouvait avoir tant de lumière. J'étais stupéfaite.

Lui me regardais avec amusement, puis, je le vis s'assoir prés d'un piano en piano aussi vieux que le reste. Il commença doucement à jouer une musique douce. _(Note de l'auteur: écoutez Try de Ascher Book – Fame)_ Je ne connaissais pas cet air et il ne chantais pas. Il semblait sur le point de le faire mais se ravisa. Une douce mélodie envahie la pièce. Le soleil se levait de plus en plus, ses rayons filtraient à travers les rideaux de couleurs, laissant passer une lumière qui m'émerveillait.

La mélodie continuait de raisonner alors que mon regard analysait ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait beaucoup d'espace, ici et là se trouvaient des poufs de couleurs violette et verte, dans un coin était posés deux grands canapés décousus de toute part et d'un vert foncé qui, sans le plaid rouge qui le regroupait serait sans doute parti faire un tour dans une décharge... Tout ce que je voyais semblait recyclé. Un espace cuisine avait été aménagé dans un coin, mais peu le choses la constituée. Un tapis aux couleurs criardes prenait place au centre de la pièce. Des tissus étaient suspendus au plafond, tous de couleurs différentes. Mais ce qui m'impressionna le plus tenait des murs. C'était quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vue. La surface avait été recouverte de boites d'œuf en cartons. Mais au lieu de les laisser bruts, ils avaient été recouverts de peinture. Partout je voyais des couleurs différentes, un océan de couleurs... comment décrire ce que je voyais...

_« ferme les yeux »..._ Il avait susurré ça à mon oreille. J'étais tellement émerveillée par ce que je voyais que je n'avais même pas remarqué que la musique sans paroles s'était arrêtée. Je lui faisais confiance, allez savoir pourquoi... peut être n'avais je pas peur de lui... la détresse dans son regard le jour de sa tentative de suicide m'avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas mauvais. A ce moment là, j'avais crue qu'il souffrait. Mais souffrait-il encore aujourd'hui? ... je l'avais vu si enjoué... tellement différent de celui qui avait voulu sauter de ce pont bondé... tellement plus souriant.

Je le sentis me trainer doucement en arrière. Mes genoux buttèrent sur ce qui me semblait être le canapé de tout à l'heure... Je m'y assis avec prudence, embaumant mes poumons de l'odeur de l'homme qui était à coté de moi. Son odeur d'homme était spéciale, unique. Il sentait bon. Peut être n'était ce pas l'odeur du savon de Marseille mais il était doux et attirant. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et j'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, que déjà il enlevait sa main de sur mon visage. _« ouvre les yeux maintenant »_ me susurra-t-il comme un souffle à côté de moi.

Heureusement que je m'étais assise... ce que je vis devant mes yeux valait n'importe quelle œuvre d'art... Il y avait tant de... Vie. Oui c'était cela. Il y avait de la vie dans cette peinture originale. L'art était quelque chose d'étonnant qu'un rien pouvait mettre en valeur. Je crois que les reliefs donnaient plus d'importance aux couleurs, plus d'intensité aux contours...

Un œil avait était tracé là, sur ce mur, recouvert ensuite de peinture. Il était magnifique.

Plus je regardais, plus je sentais la puissance de ce regard. La couleur était simple mais ravissante: ce chocolat collait parfaitement aux couleurs qui l'entouraient. Elles mettaient aussi en valeur la pièce qui reprenait ces même couleurs et bien d'autres encore pour leur donner plus de guettée.

J'étais subjuguée. Ce regard montrait tellement de choses... De la tristesse, de la souffrance, mais aussi un espoir et un besoin de combattre. Il n'y avait ni haine ni amour dans ce regard. Il n'était pas non plus compassion, mais une chose était sur, il était fort.

J'aurais aimé savoir qui été le portrait de cet œil si vif, je me contentais cela dit de lui demander: _« Est ce toi qui a peint cette merveille? »_ Son sourire n'illuminait plus son visage, ses yeux avaient perdu de son éclat, mais il hocha positivement la tête.

Je lui pris les mains, sans doute sur une impulsion, et retournait mon regard en sa direction: _« Tu as du talent. Tu le sais ça? »_

Il sembla gêné, mais son haussement d'épaule me fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Son univers montrait qui il était. J'avais étonné de trouver tant de lumière et de couleurs, parce que je l'avais imaginé dans un espace beaucoup plus restreint et sans lumière ni couleurs aussi vives. Peut être m'étais je forgée cette image sur ses habits, sa façon de les porter. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'importance... Pouvais je l'en blâmer? Il vivait dans un hangar et ses meubles semblaient tous être de la récupération. Si il y a une chose dont j'étais sure. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or.

Je me levais doucement après avoir caressé sa joue par dessus sa barbe naissante qu'il n'avait visiblement pas pris le temps de couper ce matin, et fit le tour de la pièce jusqu'à me rendre compte... _« Tu n'as pas de lit? »_ je le vis tressaillir et rigoler faiblement. Non visiblement, il ne dormait pas ici.

Il était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais se ravisa et me pris la main pour me trainer dans un petit couloir caché par un tissu que je n'avais pas vue.

Nous atterrissions sans doute dans un autre entrepôt mais de taille moins importante. La pièce semblait moins chauffée et moins ensoleillée. Sur les murs étaient toujours tendues des tissus aux couleurs ternes, au plafond pendait une ampoule sur son fil et un lit carré trainait au milieu de la pièce. Une guitare, posée dans un coin, semblait lui tendre la main. Je m'en saisis vivement et la lui tendis: _« Joue moi quelque chose... »_ Son regard sembla soudain éteint, mais il la prit quand même et s'essaya sur son lit, puis, peu satisfait se leva, tira un tabouret de je ne sais où et me pria de m'assoir sur le lit.

C'est alors que j'entendis cette musique... J'avais l'habitude de l'entendre tourner sur mon mp3, mais toujours au piano. Avec cette guitare, ces paroles me touchaient tellement, sa voix semblait comme imprégnée de ces mots... C'était si...

_Out Here On My Own (Ici Bas Tout Seule) – tiré du film Fame._

Parfois je me demande quel est mon parcours,  
Qui je suis,  
Si j'ai ma place,  
Donner le change est difficile seule,  
Ici bas tout seule.

Nous cherchons toujours à prouver qui nous sommes,  
Cherchons toujours à atteindre  
Cette étoile au-dessus de nous  
Pour me mener au loin  
Et éclairer mon foyer,  
Ici bas tout seule.

Quand je suis au plus bas et que je me sens déprimé,  
Je ferme les yeux pour être avec toi.  
Oh, bébé soit fort pour moi,  
Bébé appartiens moi.  
Aide-moi jusqu'au bout,  
Aide-moi à avoir besoin de toi.

Jusqu'au lever du soleil  
Changeant en lumière  
Toutes mes peurs  
Je sèche les larmes  
Que je n'ai jamais montrées,  
Ici bas toute seule.

Quand je suis au plus bas et que je me sens déprimé,  
Je ferme les yeux pour être avec toi.  
Oh, bébé soit fort pour moi,  
Bébé appartiens moi.  
Aide-moi jusqu'au bout,  
Aide-moi à avoir besoin de toi.

Parfois je me demande quel est mon parcours,  
Qui je suis,  
Si j'ai ma place,  
Donner le change est difficile seule,  
Ici bas tout seule.

Ici bas tout seule.

J'étais bouleversée. Comment pouvait-on ressentir tout sa sans exploser? J'étouffais avec difficulté un sanglot, une larme traversa la barrière de mes paupières... J'avais tellement ressentie ça dans le passé... je le ressentais encore tellement aujourd'hui... Cette solitude... J'avais envie de...

Sans même réfléchir mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Je laissais échapper mes larmes, je ne pouvais les retenir plus longtemps... Il y avait tant de peine en lui, tant d'amour aussi. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte des qualités qui l'habitait...

Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent les miennes avec force, nous faisant reculer jusqu'à tomber sur le lit. Je voulais être dans ses bras, le sentir en moi...

j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Combien d'hommes portaient autant de choses en eux, mais combien étaient capables de donner à mon cœur cette sensation si intense de voler et en même temps de s'écraser. Cette musique avait fait ressurgir tant de choses en moi... mais elles m'avait tellement rapprochée de lui. Si il savait quel dont il avait...

Ses lèvres parcourraient ma peau, semblant la bruler à son passage, je crue défaillir lorsque je sentie mes vêtements tomber les uns après les autres. Je voulais tellement plus...

Portais mes mains à son dos, puis de façon circulaire, je les ramenais vers moi, l'emmenant avec moi. Toujours allongée, je fis passer mes jambes dénudées autour de sa taille, créant un friction bienfaitrice entre nos deux sexes. J'en voulais plus... tellement plus. Son corps m'appelait.

Je n'étais pas impulsive d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, je me laissais surprendre par moi même. Il y avait tellement de doucement en lui... Je lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avec délicatesse, le faisant grogner par la même occasion. Je fis passer ma main sur son boxer, sentant sous, mes doigts sa virilité. Je sentis son râle de plaisir. Il se leva, je voulu le retenir mais il revint et me susurra _« pas comme ça... »_ je me sentis défaillir. Ma frustration m'emmenait dans un gouffre sans nom. Toujours avachie sur le lit, je laissais une larme couler.

C'est alors qu'une douce musique retenti dans la pièce. _Satellite heart_. Cette même musique qu'il m'avait chanté l'autre fois...

Je le regardais et le vis me tendre un préservatif que je déchirais avec empressement alors qu'il se jetait sur mes lèvres. Ni une ni deux, j'envoyais son sous vêtement dans les airs, et enroulant la protection autour de lui. Il m'enleva ma culotte avec douceur, me regardant dans les yeux, me rendant plus qu'impatiente. Lorsqu'elle eu disparue sur le sol, je le ramena à moi, me collant à lui, enroulant une fois de plus mes jambes autour de lui. Alors qu'il les caressait doucement, faisant naitre sur ma colonne vertébrale un frisson qui me poursuit sur toute l'échine, il me pénétra avec douceur, nous faisant soupirer de bonheur... Ses coups de reins réguliers me firent me sentir désirable, tellement bien dans ses bras. Je me sentais en vie. Tellement vivante que j'en perdis une seconde ma lucidité. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentie ça.

Il poussa une dernière fois en moi quand je sentis le plaisir m'envahir, l'emmenant avec moi dans cet univers magique.

Avant de se retirer de moi, il me donna un baiser tel que je n'en avais encore jamais reçue. Il était si tendre...

je fus presque déçue lorsque je le sentis me quitter. Je me sentais si entière... je ne m'étais jamais sentie ainsi.

Il ne s'était pas endormi comme la plupart des hommes après l'amour. Il avait posé sa tête sur sa poitrine, la caressant distraitement du bout des doigts, traçant des cercles sur leur partie extérieur au niveau de mes aisselles. Ma main droit jouait avec ses cheveux.

Il semblait perdu dans son monde intérieur. Je le sentis un souffle entre mes seins et compris qu'il voulait parler mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Plutôt que de le brusquer, je le laissais prendre son temps. Parfois, les choses sortent plus facilement de notre propre chef.

Il prit une grande inspiration, releva un peu la tête, appuyant doucement son menton sur moi, et me regarda intensément. Puis, il se réinstalla, de façon à ce que je ne vois plus ses yeux magnifiques et commença un triste monologue.

_« J'ai pas eu un passé facile. L'autre fois, sur le pont, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Je crois que sans toi, j'aurais... »_ Je sentis le mot se coincer dans gorge. Il se tue un court moment et repris. _« j'aurais sans doute sauté. Est ce que tu connais cette sensation bizarre qui lorsque tu as emmagasiné trop de douleurs dans ton cœur te poussent à agir impulsivement? » _Il se tourna vers moi pour voir un signe positif de ma part. Il se rapprocha un peu de moi et toucha mes lèvres avec délicatesse avec sa bouche et me donna un tendre baiser pour se donner du courage, et il repris...

_« Lorsque j'ai croisé ton regard, je me suis rendu compte que je déraillais, mais... et arrête moi si je me trompe: tu semblais comprendre chacun de mes mouvements, comme si tu me connaissais depuis longtemps, presque même mieux que mes propres amis. Comment est ce possible? Je veux dire... Comment ce fait il que dans ton regard j'ai ressenti l'écho même de mes propres émotions,... Je t'ai bouleversé n'est ce pas? »_

Je chuchotais doucement en réponse à sa question: _« Si tu savais à quel point... »_ puis, je repris, la voix un peu en désordre face aux émotions qui me submergeaient: _« Je me suis vue en toi. Je... comment dire... j'ai eu un passé difficile, j'ai véritablement vue la souffrance qui t'abritait. Je l'ai ressenti de façon très intense. Si tu savais comment cela m'a rappelé mes années de... » _

Je m'arrêtais. _Mes années de solitude? De malheur? D'apitoiement sur mon sort? De déroute? D'incompréhension? De mutisme? D'asociabilité?_ C'était tellement de choses à la fois... Je ne pouvais pas parler de ça. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Je repris tout de même: _« Cela m'a rappelé des années très tristes de mon existence où tout allait au plus mal et que personne n'était à même de comprendre. J'aurais tant voulu qu'à cette époque là quelqu'un me prenne la main et me dise de m'accrocher, que ce n'était qu'une phase... »_

Une larme se mis à couler sur ma joue, mais je l'ignorais. _« Je connais la frustration de la solitude que l'on s'inflige lorsque l'on est au fond du gouffre, lorsque l'on a l'impression que personne ne pourra jamais nous comprendre. Cette impression d'être seul au monde. D'être... Seul. »_

J'avais rejeté ma tête en arrière, regardant le plafond au dessus de moi.

_« Je... Je croyais être le seul à connaître ça... Enfin je sais que d'autres souffrent ailleurs, mais... tu m'as compris si facilement... »_ Lorsqu'il avait dit la fin de sa phrase, je l'avais regardé de nouveau. J'étais hypnotisé par son regard. Il étaient tellement brillants... tellement profonds...

C'était inexplicable... Je me sentais bien avec lui, je ne le connaissais pourtant pas vraiment, mais tout en nous nous rapprochaient, nous avions vécu des choses similaires...

Je me doutais de ce qui avait pu le mener à l'extrémité du suicide. J'ai toujours eu un cœur très sensible que la moindre chose pouvait blesser. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une vie facile. Son environnement me le prouvait. Et cela aussi j'aime en lui. Les souffrances sont parfois décuplées lorsque l'on ne vie pas de façon agréable.

J'en avais encore tellement beaucoup à découvrir sur lui...

Il me prit la main et m'intima de le suivre. Je me saisi du drap en boule qui auparavant couvrait le lit et m'en couvrit, alors que lui se saisit d'un sous vêtement rapidement, ainsi que d'un jean trainant au pied du lit.

Il me repris la main, soudant nos doigts les uns au autres, et me mena au piano. Il s'y assit et me demanda de m'assoir à ses côtés. Je le posais là, le regardant intensément, alors qu'il semblait dans un autre monde...

Il fit entendre les mêmes notes que celles qu'il jouait à notre arrivée chez lui. Cette fois ci, j'entendis sa voix s'élever, accompagnant le piano avec tant de beauté que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Je compris rapidement d'où est ce qu'il tirait ce morceau: La comédie musicale Fame. Voilà pourquoi je l'avais déjà entendue auparavant. J'avais été particulièrement touchée par cette musique en particulier: _Try._

Comment avait-il su?...

_Try (Essayer)_

_Si je marchais, te mettrais-tu à courir ?  
Si je m'arrêtais, viendrais-tu ?  
Si je disais que tu es la seule, me croirais-tu ?  
Si je te demandais de rester, me montrerais-tu le chemin ?  
Dis moi ce que je dois dire  
Pour que tu ne me quittes pas_

Le monde est en train de rattraper  
Pendant que tu cours à la poursuite de tes rêves  
Il est l'heure pour nous d'aller de l'avant  
Parce que nous en demandons un autre pour changer  
Et peut être que je ne suis pas prêt mais…

J'essaierai pour ton amour  
Je peux me cacher là-haut  
J'essaierai pour ton amour  
Nous nous sommes assez cachés

Si je te chantais une chanson  
Chanterais-tu aussi ou attendrais-tu que je partes ?  
Oh, comme nous nous éloignons  
Si je te donnais mon cœur, jouerais-tu la comédie  
Ou me dirais-tu que c'est le début d'une jolie histoire ?

Suis-je en train de te rattraper ?  
Pendant que tu cours à la poursuite de tes rêves  
Il est l'heure pour nous de faire face à la vérité  
Parce que nous nous rapprochons pour changer  
Et peut être que je ne suis pas prêt mais…

J'essaierai pour ton amour  
Je peux me cacher là-haut  
J'essaierai pour ton amour  
Nous nous sommes assez cachés

J'essaierai pour ton amour  
Je peux me cacher là-haut

Si je marchais, te mettrais-tu à courir ?  
Si je m'arrêtais, viendrais-tu ?  
Si je disais que tu es la seule, me croirais-tu ?  


J'étais bouleversée. Ce qu'il venait de me faire là, c'était magnifique. Dans ses paroles, c'est comme s'il avait peur de me perdre de nouveau...

Je me tournais entièrement vers lui et rapprochait mes lèvres des siennes. Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps et avant aujourd'hui nous n'avions jamais véritablement parlé mais je voulais nous laisser une chance. Je me sentais entière à ses côtés.

Nos lèvres étaient terriblement proches. J'allais poser les miennes dans les siennes lorsque la porte grinça, nous interrompant soudainement dans notre intimité.

Rien qu'à voir le visage hilare et complètement ahuri de l'homme se trouvant devant moi, je compris soudainement le problème.

Mon amant le buste découvert, moi à poil, seulement recouverte d'un drap fin. Si j'avais pu me cacher dans un trou de souris, je crois que je n'aurais pas hésité une minute.

Qui était cet inconnu et que faisait-il là...

Non que pensais je... ces inconnus. Je vis surgir de derrière lui plusieurs personnes, toutes avec cette même expression sur le visage...

Oh bon sang...

~*~

_Excusez moi pour le choix musical, visiblement j'ai été pas mal influencé par la BO de Fame. Je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce film, mais j'ai vraiment été bouleversée par ces deux musiques et les ai écouté en boucle pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre._

_Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce Lemon? _

_On en apprend un peu plus sur les personnages, mais cela se précisera par la suite. Comme pour mes fictions précédentes, j'ai une idée sur la suite mais tout se met en place pendant l'écriture. _

_J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu. _

_**J'attends avec impatience vos Review (et j'espère en recevoir plus qu'au chapitre précédent... sinon je boude! Nah! *tire la langue et va se cacher derrière son ordinateur... *)!**_

_C'est vraiment important pour moi que vous me laissiez vos impressions. Alors par pitié, si vous me lisez, appuyez sur le **petit bouton vert **et laissez moi vos impressions. J'en ai vraiment besoin pour me motiver, sinon je serais capable d'arrêter l'écriture de cette fic' et de commencer mon propre roman (j'en serais capable!^^)_

_Je compte sur vous._

_Je vous embrasse, il commence à se faire tard._

_Vous aurez droit à un teaser comme au chapitre précédent._

_Voilà... Bonne soirée à toutes et à tous._

_Nelvéa_


	3. Chapitre 3 Te faire confiance

_Bonjours à toutes._

_Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier vivement mes lectrices fidèles et tout particulièrement Aline1320 et Chartelle (qui se reconnaitront) mais aussi tous les autres, inscrits ou non. Il y a tant de chaleur dans vos messages, c'est vraiment une bouffée de bonheur à chacun d'entre eux._

_Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre individuellement à chaque non inscrits mais j'apprécie vraiment vos messages d'encouragement. De tout cœur: Merci. C'est vraiment très important pour moi._

_Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je tenais (suite à une review), à préciser qu'il ne s'agit non pas d'une traduction mais d'une fiction que j'écris moi même chaque semaine, prenant de mon temps, de mon énergie, mais surtout de ma personne, pour vous fournir depuis quelques semaines déjà des chapitres de qualité (enfin j'espère). J'ai été cependant flattée par ce commentaire, parce que les fictions traduites sont souvent (pour moi) très bonnes. Malheureusement, j'ai un niveau en anglais trop horrible pour faire ce travail. Non non c'est vrai, je rigole pas! Je parle aussi bien anglais qu'une vache espagnole. Lol (En attendant chapeau à toutes celles qui traduisent si bien. Vraiment bravo! -s'il y en a qui me lisent, ce message était pour vous.)_

_Je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser lire. J'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

Je restais là, tétanisée par ceux que je voyais devant moi. Petit à petit, je les vis entrer, les uns après les autres dans la pièce.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, qui... qui étaient-ils?

Edward du voir mon regard perdu et gêné car il me dit doucement à l'oreille que je devrais aller m'habiller, que ce n'était rien, que je pouvais les rejoindre après...

Je ne me fis pas prier et après un faible _« Excusez moi », _je filais dans la chambre de mon amant pour me vêtir décemment. J'entendais tout ce qu'ils disaient... Je sentis la frustration, la peine mais aussi un tas d'autres sentiments me faire face subitement, tel un coup de fouet. Une fois de plus j'avais cette sourde impression d'être rejetée. Pourquoi est ce que je n'avais pas accès à ce bonheur, à sourire plus de quelques heures... Qu'est ce qui clochait chez moi...

Je me sentais vide. Après m'être revêtue, je n'allais pas tout de suite les rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas. De toute manière, ils ne voulaient certainement plus de moi. J'avais peur de m'inclure dans un groupe. J'avais toujours été plus ou moins seule depuis... depuis que... Je ne voulais plus y penser, c'était ma décision après tout. Mais j'avais tout de même peur...

_« Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici? Tu te rends compte que si elle parle, on sera mis dehors... Tu tiens vraiment à aller vivre sous les ponts? » _Un sanglot me secoua alors que je me forçais à ne pas suivre leur conversation.

Je me repliais sur moi même, entre les draps... Tout ça était fini... Après ce que je venais d'entendre, il me rejetterait... Lui aussi...

Je fermais les yeux, fermais mes sens. Je calais mon ouïe sur le rythme régulier de mes respirations... Je ne _l_'entendis pas arriver. Lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule, j'eus un frisson. Mais, lorsque je reconnu les caresses d'Edward, je me détendis un peu et me tournais vers lui, après m'être assurée d'avoir un peu séché mes larmes.

Il devait sans doute croire que je pleurais qu'on m'ai vue presque nue... Si il savait...

Ses yeux émeraude me fixèrent avec une détresse sans nom. Il semblait perdu dans mes pupilles, peut être essayait-il seulement de comprendre mon désarrois.

Je mis une main sur sa joue, appréciant sa douceur, puis, je le sentis me tirer à lui. Je me blottis contre son torse et laissa éclater un sanglot _« Ne me laisses pas... »_ J'avais tellement peur qu'il me laisse, qu'il m'oublie...

_« Jamais. »_

Je braquais mon regard dans le siens mais je ne fus pas longue à l'embrasser, langoureusement.

J'étais si bien, si entière dans ses bras...

Après notre étreinte, il me glissa à l'oreille. _« Viens, allons nous balader... Je crois que nous ne sommes plus les bien venus ici pour l'instant... »_ Voyant que j'allais répliquer, il me posa un doigt sur les lèvres _« Ce n'est pas ta faute... et puis ils se calmeront. Ils... n'ont pas l'habitude que je ramène quelqu'un, ils ne te connaissent pas. Et puis, c'est vrai que c'était déraisonné de ma part... »_

_« Chuut... »_M'intima-t-il doucement. _« Nous avons une règle ici, que nous avons instauré entre nous: ne pas amener n'importe qui ici sans le consentement des autres... »_

Je n'eus pas le cœur à lui demander si j'étais n'importe qui à ses yeux... J'avais encore ce pincement au cœur...

« _Allez viens... Suis moi... »_

Il ne me mena pas au couloir menant à la « salle commune », il m'emmena à l'extérieur par une porte cachée. Nous avions atterris devant les quais. Une douce brise souffla sur nous, m'arrachant un frisson que je réprimais tant bien que mal.

Il me tendit sa main que je saisis vivement. _« Viens, ne restons pas là... »_ Il avait ponctué cette phrase en m'embrassant la joue.

Je lui jetais un regard qui se voulait malicieux, mais j'avais encore en moi ce trouble qui avait du mal à partir...

_« Pourquoi... avoir instauré cette règle... » _tentais-je prudemment.

Il prit une petite inspiration et commença:

_« Si quelqu'un venait à dénoncer de notre squat, nous finirions dehors, sans rien. J'ai beau me dire que certains vivent bien sous les ponts... j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que cela nous arrive un jour... Nous sommes installés ici depuis des années... depuis... _» Il ne continua pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

_« tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas... j'ai aussi du mal à me dévoiler des fois. Non en fait c'est souvent. »_ Il m'embrassa la tempe. _« Je ne vous dénoncerais pas. Tu le sais sa? »_

On s'était arrêté. Je voyais ses yeux pétiller.

_« J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu ne diras rien... Mais Emmett est têtu...Il va lui falloir du temps avant qu'il ne te fasse confiance à son tour. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile et doit vivre caché, rejeté de la société depuis tellement longtemps qu'il a presque du mal à se rappeler pourquoi. Toujours est-il qu'il a peur de retourner vivre sous les pont, de la bonne volonté des gens et du climat. »_

C'était quelque chose que je pouvais comprendre.

_« Au fond, c'est pourtant quelqu'un d'attachant, drôle et à l'esprit quelque peu enfantin lorsqu'il se lâche vraiment. En fait c'est une grosse peluche, il a une apparence féroce pour se protéger, mais au fond il a un cœur tendre et beaucoup d'amour à donner. »_

C'est vrai qu'à cette description, il paraissait beaucoup moins impressionnant.

_« Viens, allons chez moi! »_ Je lui pris la main et l'entraîna à ma suite, l'empêchant ainsi de protester. Nous reprîmes le métro, puis, tournâmes à un coin de rue. Je le vis froncer les sourcils en voyant le bâtiment dans lequel nous nous engouffrâmes, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de me suivre sagement.

Nous montâmes des marches en silence. Quatre étages, ce n'était pas grand chose... enfin quand on y était habitué, évidemment. Lorsque je m'arrêtais devant ma chambre, je le vis froncer des sourcils et regarder à droite et à gauches, puis, après avoir fait claquer le verrous, je le fit rentrer à ma suite.

Il paraissait presque choqué de voir la taille de la pièce.

_« Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais au moins je suis au chaud pour dormir. »_

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, je décidais de lui demander quand même:

_« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça? »_

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi. _« Visiblement non... »_ Dis-je pour moi même... déçue de sa réaction.

Il releva ma tête avec ses doigts fins et me poussa à la regarder:

_« Si je te racontais comment je voyais ton 'chez toi', tu te moquerais de moi... »_ Je voulais qu'il se confie à moi, qu'il me dise où est ce qu'il me voyait habiter...

_« Dis moi... »_ Soufflais-je doucement, en enroulant mes bras autour de son torse.

Il me baisa le front. _« Je te voyais dans un appartement bien plus grand que ce petit espace, un endroit où s'y serait retrouvé une famille soudée, grande et chaleureuse. Ce espace est... tellement petit. Comment vis tu là dedans... tu n'as même pas de toilettes, de douche ou de cuisine... la seule chose que je vois en dehors de ton lit et ton bureau relève de ton petit lavabo perdu dans un coin... »_

Je le coupais, mettant un doigt sur sa bouche qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser, me relevant un sourire chaleureux.

_« Les toilettes, les douches et les cuisines sont communes. C'est vrai que c'est petit, mais je ne suis pas d'ici à l'origine et je dépend uniquement de mes bourses et de l'argent que j'ai gagné cet été en travaillant. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer plus tu sais... Et puis, je suis contente d'être ici. J'ai des voisins de mon age, très ouverts et étudiants comme moi, j'aime vraiment passer du temps ici, du temps avec eux... Je me sens chez moi. »_

Il acquiesça en silence, me pris dans ses bras, nous allongeant tous les deux sur mon petit lit une place._ « Tu sais, lorsque ce matin tu m'as amené chez toi, j'ai moi aussi été surprise. »_ Je tournais mon visage vers lui, je le vis relever un sourcils. _« Je n'avais pas d'idée précise sur ton lieu de vie, mais ce qui m'a d'abord choqué, c'était que tu vives dans un hangars. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en remarquant la lumière, la taille et surtout les couleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres qu'il y avait chez toi. »_

Je l'entendis rire doucement, cachant sa tête dans mon coup. _« C'est Alice la responsable. Elle disait souvent avant qu'on la laisse faire ''ce n'est pas parce qu'on squatte ici que l'on a pas de droit de vivre dans la lumière et la bonne humeur.'' » _Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le regard ailleurs, et continua _« J'avoue qu'elle a plutôt réussi. »_

Il m'embrassa la tempe, puis, j'allais chercher mon ordinateur portable pour mettre un peu de musique. Lorsque _Wild Horses_ de Natacha Bedingfield raisonna dans la pièce, je me laissais retomber à ses côtés, inspirant son odeur et savourant ses caresses et le bonheur d'être dans ses bras.

_Wild Horses (Chevaux Sauvages)_

Ooooh

Je me sens coincée entre 4 murs  
Dos au miroir  
Je regarde dehors, hmmm  
Est-ce bien ma vie, je me le demande  
C'est arrivé si vite  
Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?  
Est-ce que c'est le lit que j'ai choisi de faire  
C'est à des prés plus verts que je pense  
Hmm, des espaces ouverts sur le lointain

Tout ce que je veux c'est le vent dans mes cheveux  
Faire face à la crainte mais ne pas avoir peur

Ooh, chevaux sauvages je voudrais être comme vous  
Me débarrasser de mes craintes, je courerai libre moi aussi  
J'aimerais imprudemment aimer ardemment  
Je veux courir avec les chevaux sauvages  
Courir avec les chevaux sauvages, oh

Ouais, oh oh, ou-ouais

Je vois la fille que je voudrais être  
Monter à cru, insouciante  
Le long de la côte  
Si seulement je pouvais être elle  
Sautant en avant, la tête en premier  
Sans une pensée  
Agir sans avoir peur des conséquences  
Comme j'aimerais que ce soit aussi facile  
Mais la crainte m'encercle comme une barrière  
Je veux la briser et être libre

Tout ce que je veux c'est le vent dans mes cheveux  
Faire face à la crainte mais ne pas avoir peur

Ooh, chevaux sauvages je voudrais être comme vous  
Jeter la prudence au le vent, je courerais libre moi aussi  
J'aimerais imprudemment aimer ardemment  
Je veux courir avec les chevaux sauvages  
Courir avec les chevaux sauvages, oh

Je veux courir aussi  
Oooh oh oh oh  
Imprudemment sans limites devant vous  
Je veux ouvrir mon cœur  
Lui dire comment je me sens, ooh ooh

Ooh, chevaux sauvages je voudrais être comme vous  
Jeter la prudence au le vent, je courerai libre moi aussi  
J'aimerais imprudemment aimer ardemment  
Je veux courir avec les chevaux sauvages  
Courir avec les chevaux sauvages  
Courir avec les chevaux sauvages

Oh ooooh ooh ooh ou-ouais ouais oohh  
Je voudrais courir avec les chevaux sauvages, ooooh  


_« j'aimerais partir loin »_ lui dis je en relevant ma tête vers lui.

_« j'aimerais embrasser le monde de mon regard, visiter des pays, m'en imprégner, gravir des montagnes, ... J'aimerais être libre, sans contrainte. J'aimerais laisser le vent me décoiffer les cheveux, vivre au jour le jour... »_

Je me retournais et m'adossais contre mon oreiller.

_« Tu dois penser que je suis bête d'espérer des choses pareil. Aujourd'hui, si l'on quitte le système, il est très difficile d'y revenir,... Il faut que je me fasse une raison... »_

Il m'embrassa la nuque et me demanda par un geste tendre de me retourner vers lui.

_« La vie est pleine de surprise. Ne renonce jamais à tes rêves. »_ Il ponctua sa phrase en m'embrassant le bout du nez. _« C'est aujourd'hui, tant que tu es encore jeune que tu dois voyager... Pas demain. Aujourd'hui... »_

Je le regardais dans les yeux, puis, détourna mon regard. _« Je ne peux pas y aller seule, et puis il y a la fac' et... »_

_« Chut... Je t'y accompagnerais avec plaisir et puis les études, tu peux toujours les reprendre après non? »_

Sur ce coup là, il gagnait un point, mais je n'étais toujours pas convaincue.

_« Peut être mais je ne suis pas assez riche pour voyager. Et si je fais l'aller je serais incapable de rentrer faute de moyens nécessaires. Et puis, il y a les bourses... j'en suis dépendante pour mes études... et... »_

_« Chut. »_ Mais?

_« Tu veux voyager oui ou non? »_

_« Oui, mais... »_

_« Tut! »_ Il était vraiment pénible à me couper sans arrêt.

_« La réponse est suffisante. Prépare tes bagages, nous partons dans 3 jours. »_

Il s'était levé et s'apprêtait à partir.

Quoi?! Mais il est malade!

_« Attend! Quoi? non! Attend! Je peux pas partir comme ça! Je dois... »_

Il me posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

_« Fais moi confiance. »_

_« Chut. » _m'intima t il alors que j'allais répliquer.

_« Mais comment on... »_ Cette fois ci c'est ses lèvres qui m'empêchèrent de continuer.

Il continua de m'embrasser langoureusement jusqu'à ce que je cède, puis, s'enfuie de chez moi en vitesse.

Comment est ce qu'un homme que je connaissais depuis seulement quelques jours, voir quelques mois pouvait il me faire un effet pareil?! C'était impensable!

Si j'en parlais à quelqu'un il allait me prendre pour une idiote. Bien sur... C'est normal après tout.

Mais je fais comment moi?

Il faut vraiment que j'aille le voir demain pour être sure qu'il ne se paye pas ma tête. Sa serait le pompon...

~*~

Je m'approchais craintivement du hangar où habitait Edward. Que dira-il lorsque je lui dirais que je ne voulais pas venir? Comment réagira-il...? Me laissera-il tomber? Me claquera-il la porte au nez? Me traitera-t-il de tous les mots qui me font peur? ... Comment prendra-t-il la nouvelle?...

Un brouillard froid et épais me cachait la vue devant moi. Lorsque je me trouva enfin devant le bâtiment -si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi-, alors que j'allais toquer à la porte, j'entendis une voiture passer. Je me retournais et ni une ni deux elle passa sur une flaque d'eau que je n'avais pas vue et m'arrosa sur toute ma hauteur. Glacée et en colère, je toquais de façon peu enjouée et contrariée à la porte de ce lieu résidentiel peu commun.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver face à une jeune femme aux cheveux blond et au regard peu commode.

_« Je voudrais parler à Edward. »_ Lui dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le siens, mesurant d'une certaine façon son caractère au miens. Je ne me fis pas tendre dans ma façon de la regarder. Je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui baissais les bras ou qui se laissais facilement marcher sur les pieds.

_« Edward n'est pas là. »_ Me dit elle sèchement.

Cela je n'en étais pas sure. Je savais qu'ils seraient contre ma venue ici. Mais je devais _lui_ parler.

Je la poussais sans ménagement et m'imposais dans la demeure alors que j'entendais derrière moi _« Hop Hop, où tu vas toi?! Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation d'entrer! »_

Elle m'agrippait le bras au moment où j'entendis la voix forte et grave de celui qui devait être Emmett, parler en ma faveur.

_« Rosalie sa suffit, laisse la dire ce qu'elle a dire. »_ je retournais mon regard vers cette dernière. Un dragon en colère n'aurait sans doute pas fait une tête différente. De la fumée serait presque sorti de ses oreilles. Pourtant, elle s'était calmée et semblait réceptive aux ordres qu'elle avait reçue. Elle lâcha donc ma manche et c'est quand je crue que les choses se calmaient et que je voulu prendre la parole que je fini par me demander s'il n'y avait pas une caméra quelque part.

_« Il faut que je parle à Edward. C'est import... »_ je n'eus pas le temps de finir. Une tornade brune arriva face à moi et mis ses mains fines sur ses hanches. L'air contrariée. Je la regardais un instant, me demandant ce qui allait encore m'arriver.

Ses traits étaient fins, élégants. Tout en elle montrait l'adolescente qu'elle était. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jet étaient coupés en carré court et de façon structurés en désordre sur sa tête.

Ses habits étaient originaux, d'un autre style, presque d'un autre temps. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à certains jeunes de la fac. Quelque chose me disait que je ne retrouverais pas ses vêtements n'importe où. J'avais aperçue la fois précédente un machine à coudre. Elle devait sans doute lui appartenir... ses habits étaient cependant très beaux et je fus soufflée lorsqu'elle me ramena à sa hauteur (-Hum oui, j'étais quelque peu plus grand qu'elle) en m'attrapant le col et qu'avec des yeux noir, elle me dit en grinçant les dents:

_« Comment oses-tu te présenter ici avec des vêtements aussi dégueulas. Regarde moi cette boue! »_

_« 'Lice! Calme toi voyons! »_

J'ai vraiment cru pendant un moment qu'elle allait me bouffer.

_« Mademoiselle... »_ je ne compris pas tout de suite.

_« Oh heu désolé, je... Isabella. Enfin Bella. Je préfère... »_ Dis-je d'une toute petite voix à Emmett.

Je crois que si avant je n'étais pas intimité, j'en avais fini de mon image assurée. Ma protection et mon caractère réservé reprenaient leur place.

_« Bella. »_ Il me regarda dans les yeux et s'avança vers moi, posa sa main gigantesque sur mon épaule et me regarda attentivement.

_« Je suis désolé que tu sois tombé sur deux furies comme ces deux là. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici... »_

_« ça, je l'avais compris... »_ sifflais-je entre les dents pour moi même...

_« Quoi? »_ demanda la grande blonde au regard meurtrier.

_« ...Moi? Heu... rien. » _Je me raclais la gorge.

_« Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais ici. Je croyais qu'Ed t'avait expliqué que... »_

Je le coupais: _« désolé de vous couper dans votre élan, je sais que c'est impoli mais sachez que je ne dirais rien de votre ''logement''. Je sais ce qu'est souffrir et croyais moi je vous comprend mieux que n'importe qui... »_

_« Tu ne sais rien. Et qui te dis que nous souffrons. Nous sommes heureux ici... nous l'étions avant qu'une fouine comme toi s'infiltre ici! » _Me lança Rosalie d'un regard meurtrier et d'une voix menaçante.

_« Dites seulement à Edward que je ne viendrais pas. Je ne sais pas où il est mais dites lui que je ne suis pas prête pour _ça. _Il devrait comprendre le message. » _je tournais les talons, m'arrêta à la porte et lâcha sans même me retourner: _« Passez une bonne journée et pardon pour le dérangement. »_

Et je filais. Droit devant, loin. Très loin des souvenirs qu'ils avaient ravivés en moi.

Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mon corps ne me portais plus. Mon cœur était trop lourd et mes larmes trop nombreuses.

Je m'adossa contre une pierre et laissais mon corps descendre. Je ne faisais même plus attention à qui était autour, j'en pouvais plus de me cacher. J'étais seule. _« SEULE!!! »_ criais-je au loin, effrayant au passage quelques oiseaux.

Je me redressais et partie en courant. Courir, malgré le froid, malgré la pluie, souffrir un peu pour dormir mieux. J'explosais de l'intérieur. J'avais si mal. Je ressentais toutes mes souffrances passés refaire surface, toutes plus dures les unes que les autres. Comment avaient-ils osé me dire que je ne comprenais rien! Comment avaient-ils osés me dire que je ne savais ce qu'était la souffrance! Dans tous les sens du terme. Comment!!!!

J'oubliais bien souvent dans ces moments là que personne ici ne connaissais mon passé. J'étais seule. Encore une fois.

J'étouffais encore une sanglot et m'appuya contre un arbre du parc que j'avais rejoint. Je me sentais si déchirée...

Je venais de perdre ma dernière chance de me sortir de l'épaisse fumée noir qui m'obscurcissait la vue. J'étais vraiment idiote de penser que je pourrais encore compter sur _lui_ après ça, de _lui_ avoir fait confiance.

Personne n'était à même de me comprendre. COMME UNE IDIOTE J'AVAIS ENCORE FAIT CONFIANCE!!!!!... Un sourd plaintif sorti de ma gorge alors que j'essayais de l'étouffer avec ma main. C'était moi que je voulais étouffer.

Je m'étais cru capable de dompter mon passé, de m'en servir comme d'un moteur. Aujourd'hui, je me sentais minable... Je suis minable, minable...

Je ne lui avais pas racontée mon passé mais j'avais tellement souffert de la trahison des autres que ma confiance me faisais défaut. J'ai encore du mal à me faire confiance à moi même, mais pour ce qui est de celle que je met en les autres, elle est extrêmement limitée et peu se briser en un clin d'œil...

Je fermais les yeux et expirais mes sentiments hors de moi, m'en débarrassant loin de moi en un souffle. J'essuyais quelques larmes qui n'avaient pas séchés et ajustais mes écouteurs à mes oreilles alors que je faisais défiler les musiques et m'installais sous l'arbre, attrapant le livre que j'avais commencée et commença à me couler dans un monde irréel qui n'existait pas mais qui était ma seule manière de me sentir mieux, entière.

J'avais cette sourde conviction alors que je parcourais les mots devant moi, que ma vie étaient basée par rapport à aux livres...

Et si ma vie était un livre? Si j'en étais son héroïne, et si...

C'est alors qu'une idée me viens qui me redonna quelque peu un sourire. Les mots venaient tout seuls. J'écrivais à toute vitesse, griffonnais, laissais sur papier les traces de mon imagination exacerbée par ce vécu réel qui était le miens.

Je voulais écrire.

J'avais trouvé un nouveau but à mon existence: écrire.

M'échapper de ce monde dans lequel je ne trouvais pas mal place.

Cette pensée me laissa la force d'imaginer qu'un futur meilleur existait peut être pour moi... Sans doute... Je l'espérais.

~*~

Deux jours étaient passés depuis cette nouvelle résolution. Deux jours dans un état second. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, ce qui était bon pour moi. Mes certitudes s'effritaient, mon monde s'écroulait... Je n'allais plus en cours, je mangeais trop. J'ai cette fâcheuse habitude quand j'avais le cœur lourd de m'empiffrer entre les repas.

Il fallait que cela change... je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Ce n'est pas un homme qui me fera me sentir mal une fois de plus ma parole! Mais secoues-toi ma vieille!

J'allais sortir de chez moi, ma clefs tournait dans sa serrure lorsque l'alarme incendie retentit. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte comme il y en avait eu souvent dans mon lycée passé, je ne me pressais pas outre mesure. C'est seulement lorsqu'un voisin de chambre me dit qu'il y avait le feu à l'étage du dessus et que quelqu'un c'était défenestré que je descendis en courant.

Défenestré. J'étais soufflée. Mon état second reprenait de la force, ma bulle de protection, cette carapace invisible qui me permettait de me protéger de toute souffrance extérieure m'enveloppait à nouveau, plus puissante que jamais.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux vers le bâtiment que j'avais quitté quelques temps avant, m'exilant ainsi que les autres dans la rue, je sentis mon cœur se déchirer.

Non seulement je n'avais plus personne mais plus rien. Plus rien...

Une larme silencieuse coula le long de ma joue. Je la chassais en vitesse, appuyant le rebord de ma manche au coin de mes yeux. Au pied de l'immeuble se trouvait un corps recouvert d'une bâche. Lorsque j'étais descendue, mon regard c'était posé sur la position de son corps désarticulé que j'avais entra-perçue alors que des courageux le recouvrait.

Un peu plus haut, les fenêtres relâchaient une fumée noire. J'imaginais les flemmes lécher les murs, manger les quelques possessions que je m'étais offerte avec l'argent de mon été.

Dehors, la nuit noir vint s'accompagner d'une bruine fine et saisissante qui réduisit mon corps en glaçon. Des pompiers étaient arrivés, quelques instants auparavant, essayant vainement d'éteindre les flemmes.

J'aperçus la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je sus en voyant de la fumée s'en échapper que tout espoir était vain. J'avais tout perdue.

Pas que je possède grand chose, mais je n'avais pas de toit où dormir, il était hors de question que je rentre _chez moi_, ma famille était nombreuse mais je voulais me construire ici.

C'était ce que je voulais non...? C'est ce que je veux...

Le doute me pris. Je sentis une boule me comprimer la gorge.

Je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais.

Devais-je seulement vivre ma vie telle que je l'entendais? Devais-je me permettre de vivre alors que demain m'attendrais peut être un futur? Si je continuais mes études je...

Qui est ce que j'essayais de convaincre comme ça. Le jeune homme qui c'était suicidé avait-il seulement pensé que sa vie pouvait être meilleure ailleurs s'il se donnait la peine de le chercher.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Il avait mis le feu au dortoir en se donnant la mort, enflammant sa chambre, détruisant l'espoir des autres.

J'étais bouleversée. Qui ne le serrais pas en vivant une épreuve comme celle ci...

Je ne voulais plus être spectatrice de ma propre vie. Je voulais vivre. Étais ce trop me demander? Me laisser vivre? Donner une chance au bonheur de m'atteindre...

Le bonheur... Il coulait sur moi de l'eau sur la roche. Étais je si imperméable au bonheur?

S'il y a une chose que je venais de comprendre, c'était bien que je ne me laisserais pas mourir. Je réaliserais mes rêves, je surmonterais mes craintes, je lèverais la tête. Il était hors de question que je me suicide à petit feu comme venait de le faire ce jeune homme dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom.

Hors de question...

Pendant que je réfléchissais, j'avais marché. Je ne savais pas où aller. Je n'avais rien. Je n'avais avec moi que mon manteau, les quelques habits que je portais depuis ce matin et mon sac à main.

Mes pas me menèrent bien malgré devant là où _lui _habitait.

Au stade où j'en étais, je ne réfléchissais même plus. Je toquais. Puis, voyant que personne ne répondais, j'abandonnais et m'écroulais devant la porte, n'effondrant en larme, laissant couler hors de ma personne tous les sentiments qui s'étaient mêlés en moi durant ces derniers jours, accompagnés des sentiments latents que je conservais en moi depuis... Depuis si longtemps. Je me refusait à repenser à ça. Je ne désirais plus souffrir. J'en avais assez...

Je dus m'endormir ainsi, je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'était passé mais je sentis des bras puissants m'entourer et me poser sur ce qui m'a semblé ressembler à un canapé. Quelqu'un posa un draps sur mes épaules. J'aurais voulu le remercier mais je n'en avais pas la force. Je me sentais mieux. Au moins un peu...

Cependant je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester là. Pourquoi étais je venue d'ailleurs... Pourquoi...

J'ouvris un œil difficilement, puis un second.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir un jeune homme blond devant moi.

J'eus à peine le temps de m'excuser qu'il me parla demanda posément:

_« Qui es-tu et que fais tu ici? Je veux tout savoir. Tu sembles avoir vécu quelque chose de difficile, je me trompe? »_ Son regard se fit inquisiteur, attendant une réponse. Mais comment savait il tout cela...

J'acquiesçais à sa dernière réponse.

_« Je m'appelle Bella. »_ Puis, voyant qu'il attendait la suite, je soupirais rapidement pour me donner du courage.

_« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de moi ici, mais je... je ne savais pas où aller... »_ Et là mes sanglots reprirent, tous plus violents les uns que les autres.

Allez savoir pourquoi, allez savoir comment, je sentis ses bras m'enserrer les épaules, ses mains caresser mes cheveux. Je n'avais jamais pleurais sur les épaules de quelqu'un. C'était tellement nouveau comme sensation.

_« Chut... »_ Me dit-il. _« ça va aller... Ne t'en fais pas. »_

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, que mes larmes se tarirent, je me décidais enfin à demander à cet homme s'il savait où était Edward.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte s'ouvrit. Emmett, Rosalie et Alice rentraient, complètement trempés.

_« Fichu temps de merd-... »_ Il arrêta sa phrase en me voyant.

Rosalie demanda sèchement: _« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait encore là celle là! »_ J'allais lui répondre quand l'homme qui m'avait réconforté pris la parole.

_« Je l'ai trouvé congelée devant la porte. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Elle avait l'air bouleversée... »_ Je tournais mon regard vers lui et lui fit un faible sourire de remerciement. Pour tout.

_« T'a-t-elle expliqué pourquoi est ce qu'elle était ici? » _demanda Emmett prudemment.

_« Elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle ne savait pas où aller et qu'elle était venu ici sachant pertinemment que vous ne voudriez pas d'elle. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas tout compris. Comment est ce que tu connais ces lieux au fait? Et comment les connais-tu eux? » _me dit-il en désignant les trois autres/

Et c'est ainsi que d'une voix absente je racontais tout depuis le début. Je commençais mon histoire avec le suicide arrêté de justesse d'Edward, ses pleurs sur mon épaule, le sentiment d'être entière à ses côtés. Je leur racontais comment il m'avait amené chez eux, comment (en passant certains détails) nous n'avions résister l'un l'autre à notre besoin d'amour. Je leur racontais que j'habitais alors en chambre universitaire et que j'y avais amené Edward. Je leur expliquais alors la musique que je nous avais fait écouté, la discutions que nous avions eu sur nos espérances -enfin mes espérances, mes rêves. Je leurs racontais combien d'un rien l'idée de voyager loin nous avait traversé, qu'il avait planifié un voyage que je ne me sentais pas encore prête à faire, puis l'humiliation lorsque j'étais venue dire que je ne le suivrais pas... Je m'étais arrêtée quelques secondes.

Ils semblaient tous pendus à mes lèvres. Je me sentis tout à coup mal à l'aise, mais je devais continuer si je souhaitais avoir une chance qu'ils comprennent ce que je revenais faire ici.

_« Ce soir, alors que j'allais sortir prendre l'air pour me sortir de ma mélancolie, l'alarme incendie c'est déclenchée. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai feu. C'est en bas que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que j'avais tout perdu, que j'étais seule, sans rien, sous le froid, la pluie et que tous mes rêves d'avenirs partaient en fumée. Un jeune de mon âge venait de se défenestrer, après avoir mis le feu à sa chambre. A l'heure qu'il est et après avoir vu la fumée qui s'échappait de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je n'ai plus de doute. Tout a brûlé et je n'ai nulle part où aller. »_ Je sentis mes yeux d'humidifier mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant eux, ni demander l'aumône. Je m'en sortirais coute que coute.

_« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »_ Je me levais, me précipitant presque sur la porte, ne souhaitant pas déranger plus.

Je me retournais cependant une dernière fois _« Je voulais juste voir Edward. Dites lui que je suis passée. Que je ne sais pas quand est ce que je le reverrais. »_

Je vis leurs yeux s'affoler, ils se regardaient entre eux, soudain gênés.

Je me sentis mal tout à coup.

_« Edward est... partit. »_ C'est alors que mon monde s'écroulait pour de bon. J'avais définitivement tout perdu.

J'appuyais sur la poignée de la porte, cachant aux autres mes larmes, quand soudain je sentis un corps se presser contre le miens. Je n'aurais jamais crue une chose pareille, mais Alice était venue m'enlacer. Elle se mis sur ses demi pointes et tout en me mettant quelque chose dans la main me souffla à l'oreille.

_« Il a donné ça pour toi, nous demandant de te l'amener chez toi demain, après son départ. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit, mais tu y trouveras peut être des réponses... »_

Elle avait laissé dans mes mains une enveloppe. Je la déchirais habilement, et en sortie un papier joliment plié en trois.

_« ..._

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

_Ha oui, hum... Désolé, je suis méchante de m'arrêter là. Mais sinon il n'y a plus de suspense. _

_Dois je me préparer à me cacher derrière mon ordi pour éviter de recevoir des tomates? ^^_

_[La défenestration accompagnée d'un incendie intentionnel. Expérience que j'ai véritablement vécue. C'était au lycée cependant, mais ce sentiment étrange que la vie est trop courte pour la passer à ruminer un passé difficile, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à vivre de nouveau. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à écrire et à me décoincer. Oui faut dire que j'ai à l'origine un caractère très réservé._

_Ce 3 mai 2007, alors que le lycée était bouleversé, j'ai enfin compris que je voulais vivre pleinement, librement et être heureuse. _

_Pardon pour le stock de mouchoir qui a du en prendre un coup^^. Je fais vraiment du mélo dramatique en ce moment moi... lol Je suis vraiment désolée. En plus de ça je joue sur le suspense. Je suis vraiment une auteur sadique hein? (Ceux qui m'avaient déjà lu auparavant doivent savoir de quoi je parle^^) _

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera au plus tard mardi prochain. J'ai quelques recherches à faire pour celui là, mais mise à part ça, je peu déjà vous assurer qu'il sera sans doute un peu plus joyeux que celui que vous avez lu aujourd'hui. Bah oui, je ne tiens quand même pas à vous ruiner en mouchoirs quand même^^_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. J'espère aussi vous voir plus nombreux à me poster une petite review. _

_A bientôt_

_NELVEA._


	4. Chapitre 4 Là où je pars

**Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'ai changé le résumé de la fiction. (je préfère vous avertir)**

**Vous m'avez vraiment gâtée pour le dernier chapitre! **

**Merci vraiment pour tous vos encouragements! **

**Je tenais, avant de commencer, à vous rappeler que cette histoire n'est pas entièrement autobiographique. Seuls quelques passages le sont.**

**Ce chapitre à la fois transitoire et important a été une vraie catastrophe à écrire. J'ai eu du mal à me décider pour la destination finale. Tout y est passé (pas facile quand on aimerait faire le tour du monde lol)**

**Alors si je récapitule, ils auraient pu aller: en Irlande, en Suède, au Canada, en Amérique du Sud, en Alaska, en Australie... et j'en passe. Lol**

**Mais j'ai fini par me décider pour... (autant que je garde le suspens.)**

***va se cacher. ***

**Trêve de blabla et en avant la musique.**

**A l'ordre du jour: de l'aventure, des interrogations et encore de l'aventure.**

**Les boites de mouchoirs ne seront pas utiles aujourd'hui!**

**Bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture!**

**Merci à Aline son soutient et la correction de ce chapitre.**

**(Musique conseillée pour la lecture de ce chapitre:**

_**Who I Was Born To Be**_ – **Susan Boyle)**

* * *

« Edward est... partit. » C'est alors que mon monde s'écroulait pour de bon. J'avais définitivement tout perdu.

J'appuyais sur la poignée de la porte, cachant aux autres mes larmes, quand soudain je sentis un corps se presser contre le mien. Je n'aurais jamais cru une chose pareille, mais Alice était venue m'enlacer. Elle se mit sur ses demi-pointes et tout en me mettant quelque chose dans la main me souffla à l'oreille :

« Il a donné ça pour toi, nous demandant de te l'amener chez toi demain, après son départ. Nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit, mais tu y trouveras peut-être des réponses... »

Elle avait laissé dans mes mains une enveloppe. Je la déchirais habilement, et en sortit un papier joliment plié en trois.

_« Pardon ma belle, je suis parti... Si un jour l'envie te prend de me retrouver, suis les instructions que j'ai laissées sur ton chemin. Peut-être trouveras-tu certaines réponses à tes questions muettes._

_« On dit parfois que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut déclencher une tempête à l'autre bout du monde. » Et si tu commençais par me chercher là bas? Le monde est vaste, plein d'imprévus, mais si tu ne prends pas la peine de vivre aujourd'hui, c'est demain que tu le regretteras._

_Prend le livre Into The Wild (de Jon Krakauer) avec toi, il te sera plus utile qu'à moi. J'ai laissé dans l'enveloppe que tu tiens à la main de quoi me rejoindre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste._

_Prend ton vol jusqu'à ... (Regarde l'album que j'ai laissé sous mon oreiller et suis les instructions.)_

_Je t'attends au bout du chemin._

_En espérant ne pas avoir à finir ma route seul._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._

_Je t'embrasse fort._

_Edward. » _

J'étais sciée. C'est moi qui le sauve d'un saut du haut d'un pont et c'est lui qui veut m'apprendre à revivre. On aura tout vu...

Mais avais-je le choix?

Véritablement. Avais-je le choix?

Je n'avais plus rien. Ni amis, ni famille. L'argent... Eh bien, il ne me restait que quelques économies. Les bourses, peut-être, si elles continuaient à m'être versées...

J'avais du mal à tout comprendre. Mais est-ce que la raison est encore bien utile aujourd'hui? Et si je laissais l'impulsivité agir, m'envahir...? J'avais bien laissé mon attirance pour Edward parler d'elle-même et j'avais vécu dans ses bras sans doute l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Et puis... un voyage pourrait toujours être utile après tout.

J'en rêvais depuis tellement longtemps.

Comment savait-il que je laisserais tout tomber pour le suivre au bout du monde? Comment avait-il lu en moi là où moi même je m'étais toujours caché la vérité... Non. Comment avait-il su prévoir que la vie (ou la mort -suivant l'angle où l'on se place) m'amènerait, et cela quelques jours seulement après son départ, à le rejoindre. Je le connaissais si peu...

J'étais perdue... Complètement à l'ouest!

Je me réveillai subitement de ma léthargie lorsqu'une main gigantesque bougea devant mes yeux, les faisant cligner à plusieurs reprises.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de leur expliquer que je courais dans la chambre d'Edward pour retirer de sous son matelas un album vieilli. Lorsque j'ouvris la première page, je compris que ce qu'il avait fait là ressemblait à un itinéraire. Un itinéraire qu'il avait visiblement pris le soin de faire en détail. J'en feuilletais les pages, les unes après les autres et fut émerveillée par le travail qu'il avait fourni. Sur chacune d'entre elles était dessinée quelque chose au crayon à papier et était complété par une photo pleine de sens. Dans un coin était annotée à la main une légende, détaillant surement les merveilles des lieux qu'il avait envie de visiter. Un post-it jaune était posé sur chaque feuille et je pouvais y lire des petits mots de toute sorte. Allant de l'encouragement à continuer à, une indication précise sur un lieu où il pourrait se cacher ou tout simplement un endroit où je devais aller.

J'étais ébahie. C'était un si beau travail, si minutieux...

Un détail me choqua cependant. L'écriture de l'album était différente de celle des petits mots... ça n'avait pas de sens... ce ne serait donc pas _son_ album?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre...

Je refermais le volume et en levant un sourcil, j'interrogeais les autres.

_« Je ne comprends pas... » _Marmonnais-je le souffle court.

J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de perspicace, à l'esprit développé, bourrée de curiosité et capable de comprendre facilement la plupart des énigmes. Mais je connaissais trop peu Edward. J'avais lu en lui, ou cru lire en lui. Aujourd'hui je me rendais compte que cela ne suffirait pas, cela n'a jamais suffi. Je me plongeais dans une image de lui que je m'étais projetée. Où n'avais-je pas seulement voulu le voir comme ça? N'avais-je pas tout imaginé?

Je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil, ramenant mes jambes près de moi et me passai les doigts sur le visage, les éparpillant sur mon front et tirant mes cheveux en arrière, bousculant ma tête sur le dossier.

Tout devait avoir une explication... Mais laquelle?

_« Depuis que je connais Edward, il a toujours eu envie de voyager, d'aller loin... Il est comme dompté par son passé. Il en souffre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu, ni aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs, mais cet album doit être la clef. »_

Emmett semblait avoir un début de piste. C'était rassurant. Peut-être avait-il toujours eu cette idée en tête... L'impulsivité dont il a fait preuve a peut-être été un moteur. Peut être ais je moi-même été un moteur à son envie de liberté, de lointain...

Je me levais et revenais dans sa chambre. J'allumais la lumière et parcourus rapidement sa chambre des yeux.

Le livre devait être quelque part... Le livre dont il parlait, qu'il avait cité.

Je tournais en rond, analysant, détaillant.

La couleur prédominante de cette chambre était le vert. Comparé à mon petit 9m² -que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais, elle me semblait gigantesque. Le lit était défait. Sur les draps, noirs, était posée _la_ guitare avec laquelle il m'avait éblouie.

Je me saisis de l'objet, m'assis sur le lit et caressa machinalement le bois de l'instrument, longeant les lignes parfaites des cordes. Je découvris avec merveille les autocollants collés ça et là, imaginant ses mains parfaites jouer une mélodie rythmée qui m'aurait redonné envie de vivre pleinement.

Je fus surprise lorsque mes doigts, instinctivement, allèrent à l'encontre d'une gravure.

Là, dans la partie sud ouest du dos de l'instrument, au niveau de la rainure, se trouvait inscrit dans une écriture similaire à celle trouvée sur l'album: _Masen._

Cette écriture, ce nom inconnu...

S'appelait-il Masen? Sinon quel rapport avait-il avec lui?

_« Est ce que l'un d'entre vous sait pourquoi la guitare d'Edward est gravée ''Masen'' dans la même écriture que celle de l'album? »_

Je les entendis tous rappliquer les uns après les autres. Puis, comme dans les films, des têtes apparurent les unes au-dessus des autres dans l'encadrement de la porte.

J'éclatais de rire puis leurs fit signe d'approcher.

Emmett était complètement scotché, il se grattait la tête et avait visiblement un problème de compréhension.

Alice était inqualifiable. Elle sautait partout, contente comme tout que l'on ai trouvé un indice de plus.

Jasper était à la fois exaspéré par la jeune femme, plus ou moins mort de rire en la voyant faire, mais aussi préoccupé quant à cette énigme.

Rosalie était elle ailleurs, dans un monde que je ne comprenais visiblement pas. Avec elle, j'avais cette sensation que je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre, à percer sa carapace.

J'étais persuadée qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de difficile, mais la porte que j'avais ouverte à ma rencontre avec Edward ne s'était jamais ouverte pour elle. Scellée dangereusement, m'empêchant de la regarder normalement dans les yeux...

Cette incompréhension me faisait peur. Sans elle je me sentais comme... vide. Comme si quelque chose en moi n'avait pas été comblé...

Je laissais mon esprit courir vers d'autres horizons. Et si... et si Edward poursuivait son propre rêve? Et s'il suivait un rêve, une aventure, une trajectoire que quelqu'un lui avait mise en tête, quelqu'un du nom de Masen.

C'était plausible non?

Je fis rapidement un compte rendu de ma réflexion et visiblement cette idée leur semblait appropriée.

_« Les gars, et si on allait rejoindre Eddy pour qu'il nous explique le fin fond de l'histoire? »_

Alice répondit pour une fois avec sérieux: _« Nous avons peut-être une chance de le rattraper. »_

Je vis Emmett faire un sourire en coin. Rosalie lui sauta dans les bras qu'il referma progressivement autour d'elle, Alice se fit plus malicieuse que jamais, sautant, virevoltant partout elle finit en embrassant Jasper dans de grands éclats de rire. Un jasper qui d'ailleurs finit les jours rouges, les yeux grands ouvert et aussi choqué que s'il avait vu un ange en string descendre du ciel. C'était vraiment à mourir de rire...

_« J'ai une question. »_ Tous se tournèrent vers moi. _« Quel est le nom de famille d'Edward? » _Je compris rapidement par leurs expressions qu'ils ne savaient pas. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais su.

_« Il ne nous l'a jamais dit. Il déviait toujours la conversation lorsqu'on abordait le sujet. »_ Ils n'avaient même pas insisté...

_« Nous avons tous eu des passés difficiles. Nous comprenions. »_ Bien sûr qu'ils comprenaient. Je le comprends aussi d'ailleurs.

Et si?... Non, impossible. Et pourquoi pas?

Je me contentais de leur répondre par un sourire. Puis, désirant, allez savoir pourquoi, me retrouver un peu seule pour réfléchir, faire un point plus que nécessaire, je m'éclipsais pour aller prendre l'air.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte (coincée par le froid et le vent) avec fracas, je fus happée par un air glacé. Mon nez commença soudain à me rappeler qu'il tenait à la vie, mes mains commencèrent sous mon impulsion à se frotter les unes aux autres et s'ensuivit un postérieur gelé par un trottoir extrêmement froid.

Grrr! Je retins un frisson, puis, mettant l'album à côté de moi, je détaillais ce que je voyais autour de moi.

Relevant le regard, mes yeux se vrillèrent sur la Tamise. Envahie de brouillard, elle semblait sortie d'un autre monde.

Mes pensées, toujours aussi volages revinrent vers mes amours passés. _« Je ne peux me permettre de t'aimer. » « Je ne veux pas t'aimer. »..._Ces phrases, que mon ex m'avait dites le jour où je lui avais dit l'aimer, quelques mois auparavant, me trottaient encore à l'esprit. Je lui avais donné ma personne, ma première fois. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou, mais dans ses bras j'étais chez moi. Depuis, j'avais peur d'aimer...

Qui pourrait me le reprocher. On m'avait tant trahie par le passé, on avait tant bafoué ma confiance et mes sentiments.

Étais-je prête pour suivre Edward jusqu'au bout du monde?

Qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'un jour il veuille bien me donner son cœur.

Je n'étais rien, je n'avais plus rien. Ma vie se résumait aujourd'hui à un rêve brisé, un monde brûlé. Je me retrouvais à la rue et ce que je prévoyais de mieux était de partir en voyage à l'autre bout du monde?

Qu'est-ce qui me prouvait que j'y trouverais ma place...

Je sortis mon carnet de notes de la poche de mon manteau et commençai à écrire des phrases, des mots qui me trottaient par la tête...

Je relevais les yeux brusquement, une idée me saisissant.

Et si voyager pouvait m'aider dans mon écriture... J'avais lu quelque part qu'elle était un très bon moyen pour se rendre compte des vraies couleurs des choses, qu'il était important de s'imprégner des cultures différentes de la nôtre.

Et si en dehors d'Edward, je me donnais pour but d'enrichir mon écriture, de gagner en description, d'ouvrir mon regard sur le monde...

J'allais continuer ma réflexion lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant un ours en dépasser:

_« Est-ce que je peux m'assoir avec toi? »_ Il avait l'air gêné.

_« Bien sûr, tu es encore chez toi... »_

Je n'osais pas le regarder, sachant que mes yeux étaient embués, que mes traits reflétaient mon désarroi.

_« Bella... »_ Je tournais brusquement mon visage vers lui.

_« Viens là... » _Me souffla-t-il.

Il m'ouvrit grand ses bras dans lesquels je m'engouffrais rapidement, laissant au passage couler une larme vagabonde, avant de me reposer sur la puissance de sa musculature. Oubliant un temps mes blessures, mes douleurs passées, et mes peurs.

Je voulais juste vivre. Vivre.

Ce mot, je l'avais rêvé.

Il était difficile à mettre en pratique, cela faisait des années que j'essayais. Et si je retentais ma chance aujourd'hui? Et si encore une fois je relevais la tête?

C'était décidé. J'allais avec eux.

Avant, j'avais cependant une question de la plus haute importance à laquelle il me fallait une réponse.

Je relevais la tête, fis face à Emmett, et le regarda dans les yeux.

_« Je veux juste que tu répondes à une question. Est-ce que cela serait possible? »_

Il me jaugea une minute.

_« Bien sûr que oui! »_ Voilà, je l'avais encore amusé! Sacré ours, moi je vous le dis!

_« Comment allez vous faire pour... »_ Il ne me laissa pas finir qu'un doigt s'immisça sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de parler. Bon il devait avoir compris le sens de la question. Non?...

_« Mais... » _Étouffais-je.

Bon. Il allait parler oui?

Je levais les yeux au ciel et les braquais à l'opposé de lui. Puis, n'y tenant plus, je le regardais de nouveau, les yeux implorants.

_« Bella. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit dans un squat qu'on n'a pas des économies de côté. On a de la ressource. » _Il me vit ouvrir la bouche pour rappliquer, mais son doigt se rabattait sur mes lèvres une fois de plus _« Tut! Je ne veux rien entendre. Ne me pose pas de question là dessus, je serais obligé de te tuer sinon. »_

Il avait dit cette phrase avec beaucoup de sérieux. Me voyant déglutir (pas que je tenais à la vie... mais quand même.), je le vis partir dans de grands éclats de rire ponctué de _« Bella Bella. Ma p'tite Bella... Tu sais que je t'adore toi? »_ Et il se leva, me laissant complètement à l'ouest. C'était quoi _ça_?

Je ne cherchais pas plus à comprendre et retournais à l'intérieur, commençant sérieusement à me transformer en esquimau dehors comme ça. Mine de rien, il faisait froid à Londres ces temps-ci. Heureusement qu'on arrivait à la fin de l'hiver et que les températures commençaient à remonter.

Lorsque je fermais la porte derrière moi, Alice me sauta pratiquement dessus, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Je vais y aller Alice. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »_ Je la vis faire des yeux noirs elle était presque vexée. Elle ponctua chaque mot en me poussant de son doigt, tellement que je finissais assise sur un canapé avant même d'avoir le temps de dire _« ouf »_

_« Bella. D'un tu ne déranges pas. De deux tu n'as nulle part où aller et de trois on a une chambre de libre, devines laquelle? »_ Bizarrement, elle venait de passer de la colère à la malice et était maintenant au stade du sarcasme. Pire. Actuellement (sois seulement quelques secondes plus tard à peine), elle me sautait joyeusement autour en se tapant les mains l'une contre l'autre et, me chantant aux les oreilles. _« Dis oui! Dis oui! Dis oui! »_

_« Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix Bella. »_ Dis Japser en rigolant.

_« C'est décidé, on te séquestre! »_ je n'avais pas senti le gros ours (Emmett) approcher et je finis la tête en bas. Il avait décidé de me porter sur son épaule comme un sac à farine. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé prés du lit qu'il me relâcha.

_« Maintenant tu ne bouges pas, tu te changes avec des vêtements d'Edward, prend ceux qui te font plaisir, et je ne veux plus voir ta jolie tête de sans-abris avant demain matin. »_ Avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, je vis le clin d'œil qu'il me fit. Le genre de signe qui voulait dire: _« On est tous dans le même bateau ma grande. »_

Avais-je obtenue leur respect? (et ce, uniquement en perdant le toit que j'avais pour dormir et en m'accrochant à eux?)

Je dois bien avouer que je les trouvais... hum, bizarres. Cette bande de joyeux lurons (quand on les connaissais un peu) avait visiblement plus d'un tour dans leur sac mais un cœur en or.

_~*~_

En sortant du lit, je m'étirais comme un chat. Bon. Quel était le programme de la journée déjà?

Je regardais autour de moi. _Cette chambre_... Bien sûr évidemment. Ce n'était pas _la mienne,_ mais bien celle d'Edward.

Je disais donc, programme de la journée? Rendez-vous à l'aéroport. Direction? New York, La Grosse Pomme. Amérique du Nord, nous voilà!

Je sentis un petit sourire en coin s'afficher sur mon visage. Je n'étais jamais allée plus loin que les quelques pays de l'Union européenne que j'avais brièvement visités.

Et là, aujourd'hui, j'allais traverser l'Atlantique. Si j'avais su ça... C'était vraiment incroyable.

Je décidais qu'il était tant que je rejoigne les autres. Après une toilette vite faite, je les retrouvais dans le salon, tous affairés. Une musique dont je connaissais le titre et que j'adorais passait dans la pièce. _Cinderella Beautiful_ de Peter Cincotti. J'adorais ce morceau. Mais alors avec Emmett qui faisait du playback, c'était vraiment à se tordre de rire.

_Cinderella Beautiful (Belle Cendrillon)_

Comme une neige d'avril soufflant autour du Parc de Gramercy  
Nous deux n'avions jamais décidé de durer

Tu as laissé tes traces et es partie comme un cirque dans la ville  
Un spectacle qui va et vient trop rapidement

Les meilleurs amis ont été divisés par un baiser  
Si nous ne pouvons aimer à nouveau  
Je peux toujours me rappeler

Belle Cendrillon  
Ceci est pour toi  
Nous avions presque réussi à rendre réel notre conte de fées  
Heureux après avoir été  
Non disponible  
Maintenant, deux ans après minuit  
Je continue à penser aux choses d'hier  
Lorsque j'étais prince charmant  
Et toi une belle Cendrillon

Tu sais je n'aime pas Noël  
Mais merci pour la carte postale  
Je ne savais pas que tu partais si loin

Les mois d'hiver étaient le désordre ordinaire  
Retourner ici à New York  
Chaque jour une autre ombre de gris

Je me sens bien,  
Mais parfois, de temps en temps,  
Il me manque celui que j'étais avec toi  
Et je me demande où il est allé

Belle cendrillon ;  
Ceci est pour toi  
Nous avons presque réussi à rendre réel notre conte de fées  
Heureux après avoir été  
Non disponible  
Maintenant, deux ans après minuit  
Je continue à penser aux choses d'hier  
Lorsque j'étais prince charmant  
Et toi une belle Cendrillon

Et je sais que notre temps est venu, et est passé  
Donc pourquoi je gaspille mes nuits  
Rêvant de toi et moi, comme ça ne pourrait jamais être à nouveau

Heureux après avoir été  
Non disponible  
Maintenant, deux ans après minuit  
Je continue à penser aux choses d'hier  
Lorsque j'étais prince charmant  
Et toi une belle Cendrillon

Alice vint me prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'Emmett, une fois la musique terminée, continuait toujours à chanter. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit avec un clin d'œil _« Pour toi, ma Belle Cendrillon... »_

Je ne pus, face à son visage, sa posture et les intonations de sa voix déformée à la Elvis Presley, qu'éclater de rire. Vous savez, les jambes arquées bizarrement, ce visage qui se veut séducteur et qu'il y a quelques années faisait encore fantasmer bien des filles, en me désignant de sa main.

Avant qu'il ne change de position, je m'approchais de lui et lui apposais sur la joue une petite bise bruyante qui le fit rougir. Je fus presque certaine d'entendre un _« Aïe! Rosie! »_ dans mon dos, après m'être retournée. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup ce couple, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il venait de se prendre un petit coup derrière la nuque par une jeune femme exaspérée.

_~*~_

Je pris l'album avec moi, et mis mon sac sur le dos. Tentes, sacs de couchage et autres matériels de survie, ce qui me rappelait mes camps d'été de quand j'étais plus petite, étaient l'essentiel de notre voyage. Edward nous avait fait une petite liste du nécessaire indispensable à notre parcours futur, auquel Alice et Emmett n'avaient pu s'empêcher de rajouter quelques choses.

C'est donc chargé comme des bœufs, emmitouflés dans des manteaux chauds (heureusement qu'ils pouvaient m'en fournir un, le mien était plus que trop léger.) Et prêts à la grande aventure que nous nous aventurions dans le métro pour nous rendre à l'aéroport.

J'avais acheté mon billet avec mes économies, refusant d'utiliser celles d'Edward.

Une fois dans l'avion, je mettais mes écouteurs aux oreilles et laissais mon regard se porter sur le hublot alors que je voyais la Terre s'éloigner. Cette fois, plus de retour en arrière possible.

_New Born (Nouveau né)_ de Muse retentit à mes oreilles.__

Relie-le au monde  
Relie-le à toi-même  
Considère-le comme un souffle de naissance  
L'amour de ce que tu caches  
L'amertume à l'intérieur  
Grandi comme le nouveau-né  
Parce que tu as vu, trop vu  
Trop jeune, jeune  
L'univers est sans cœur

Un temps désespéré pour errer  
La distance à ta maison  
Ne mène nulle part  
Peu importe ce que tu vaux ?  
Tu ne peux pas descendre sur Terre  
Tu enfles, on ne peut pas t'arrêter  
Parce que tu as vu, trop vu  
_Trop jeune, jeune  
L'univers est sans cœur_

Détruis les insignifiants  
Montre-moi que c'est réel  
Gâchant notre dernière chance  
De partir  
Brise simplement le silence  
Parce que je m'éloigne  
Loin de toi

Cette musique avait été un nouveau souffle pour moi à une période. Aujourd'hui, je m'en sentais proche. Je voulais revivre. Retrouver ma force d'antan, celle qui me poussait à me battre, à défier mon présent, à essayer de donner à ma vie un semblant de normalité. Cette force qui m'englobait dans une véritable bulle de protection que j'avais mis tant de temps à briser.

Je ne connaissais pas encore vraiment l'objet de ce voyage, pourquoi Edward tenait tant à me faire faire un tel voyage, mais j'étais cependant sure d'une chose: Il en avait besoin, ce voyage serait long et sans doute difficile, mais nous en ressortirons tous plus fort. Je voulais le retrouver. Je l'espérais de tout cœur. Et ce, le plus vite possible.

Le voyage était long. Très long. Mais je n'étais jamais seule. Il y en avait toujours un pour me faire rire ou pour me sortir de mes pensées. J'avais besoin, parfois, de les laisser faire, de me laisser emporter par leur joie de vivre. D'autres fois, cependant, mon caractère indépendant et solitaire reprenait le dessus et mon souhait était alors d'être ailleurs, hors de cette boite à sardine dont je commençais à me lasser.

Je soufflais un bon lorsque l'avion atterrissait sans encombre sur la terre ferme.

Ce dont je ne me doutais pas, c'est qu'à notre arrivée dans un New York totalement blanc, le voyage était loin d'être terminé. Il nous fallu réussir à obtenir des gens qu'ils nous prennent en stop et ce, sachant que nous étions cinq et chargés comme dix. Nous décidâmes de nous séparer en deux groupes respectifs de deux et trois personnes. Emmett ne voulant pas me lâcher et la voiture que nous avions réussi à arrêter disposant de deux places à l'arrière et d'une à l'avant, c'est tout naturellement que je fis le voyage avec lui et Rosalie.

La voiture était une grosse Ford rouge typiquement américaine. Un mastodonte dont il prenait visiblement soin.

L'homme qui avait bien voulu nous prendre nous proposa de nous loger. Il s'appelait James et refusait de nous en dire plus.

_« Les jeunes, j'habite dans une maison à 300km d'ici sur un chemin qui mène droit à Atlanta. Je peux vous héberger si vous voulez? »_

Nous nous regardâmes un instant et acquiesçâmes à sa proposition. Rosalie appela les autres pour le leur dire et c'est ainsi que le voyage commença.

Les immeubles se succédèrent, au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans la métropole, tous plus gigantesques les uns que les autres. La grosse pomme était vraiment immense. C'est à ce moment-là, je crois, que nous comprîmes que nous avions vraiment changé de continent. Les îlots qui partageaient les grands ensembles, puis plus loin les lotissements, et les maisons individuelles étaient basés sur un plan en damier, très caractéristique du Nouveau Monde.

Alors que je détaillais l'extérieur, notre chauffeur demanda à Emmett:

_« Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur ce continent? »_ J'étais ébahie. Comment diable savait-il que nous venions d'un autre continent?

_« Ne faites pas ces têtes-là, votre accent vous trompe. »_ Bingo!

L'ambiance dans la voiture était plutôt agréable. C'est seulement lorsque nous arrivâmes chez lui que les choses se compliquèrent dangereusement...

* * *

**Ce chapitre est différent des précédents, j'en ai conscience. J'hésite à faire passer cette fiction en Romance/ Adventure. Cela reste encore à voir.**

**Comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**

**Pas trop dépaysés par ce changement de territoire?**

**Au fait. Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant tous les chapitres arriveront le mardi.**

**Bisous à tous et à toutes.**

**À très bientôt**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions en titillant un peu le bouton vert juste en dessous.**

**Nelvéa**


	5. Chapitre 5 Réapprendre à Vivre

_L'ambiance dans la voiture était plutôt agréable. C'est seulement lorsque nous arrivâmes chez lui que les choses se compliquèrent dangereusement... _

La voiture se gara dans une allée. Devant une maison simple, mais peu entretenue se trouvaient deux autres voitures, du même gabarit que celle qui nous avait amenés au départ.

Mes yeux se portèrent sur la voiture qui nous suivait et qui détenait Alice et Jasper. Ces derniers, contents de nous retrouver, laissèrent filer un pick-up gris vers, selon leurs dires, le Canada.

Nos bagages sous le bras, on nous fit entrer les uns après les autres, dans une maison visiblement sale et couverte de poussière. A l'intérieur, un homme à la peau mate, cigarette au bec nous fît signe d'avancer à l'intérieur. Je dois bien avouer que les personnages qui me faisaient face m'inquiétaient un peu. Il avait les dents d'un jaunâtre horribles, enfin le peu qui lui restait !!, Il louchait, fumait plus qu'il ne le devrait et abusait sans doute trop des substances illicites.

À côté de lui se trouvait une jeune rousse à la poitrine volumineuse et au langage peu évolué (se limitant apparemment à des noms d'oiseaux tous plus vulgaires les uns que les autres.). Son regard était hautain et elle demanda à James d'une façon malsaine:

_« Que nous amènes-tu là mon mignon? » _Sa voix, enrayée avait le dont de me hérisser les cheveux sur la tête.

Ça ne valait rien qui vaille.

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le métisse à l'apparence étrange commença à gratter sur une guitare...

Je connaissais ce rythme, mais je ne savais plus d'où...

Il ne chanta pas tout de suite, préférant répéter inlassablement les mêmes notes, ne les faisant varier que très peu.

Quand enfin sa voix transperçante et grave brisa la stabilité (quelque peu précaire cependant) du moment, je relevais la tête avec surprise, mais aussi avec peur. **(Note de l'auteur: écoutez **_**I'm a man **_**de Bo Diddley)**

_« JE SUIS UN HOMME  
Je dois prouver à tout le monde  
Que je peux encore t'avoir  
Pourquoi as-tu peur ? »_

Il prononça le mot ''peur'' en postillonnant partout. J'eus la mauvaise idée de le regarder à ce moment-là et son regard malveillant me coupa le souffle.

Emmett s'approcha de Jasper et murmura à son oreille _« Ces gens sont fous... ». _Alors que je me retournais vers lui, je le vis grimacer et serrer les dents à la vision que cette bande lui envoyait.

_« Je préfère dormir dehors que chez ces gens » _entendis-je dire Rosalie pour elle-même.

James sembla nous avoir entendu et je vis sa tête se pencher sur le côté, ses narines frémir et un sourire carnassier lui traverser le visage.

_« Vous n'allez pas nous quitter si tôt. »_ La musique s'arrêta, la porte se ferma d'un coup, aidée par le vent, que je devinais violent dehors- _« On commençait tout juste à s'amuser. »_

Cette fois, toute marque d'amusement avait quitté son visage. Je suffoquais, mal à l'aise.

_« Allons-nous-en d'ici. » _Cria Emmett, aussitôt suivi par les autres. Je voulus les suivre lorsque l'homme aux dents jaunes me tira par le bras. _« Toi tu restes là. »_

Je commençais à retrouver mon sang-froid. Après tout j'avais de la ressource non? Je savais comment me défendre. Même s'ils étaient plus nombreux que nous et que j'étais une jeune fille pas particulièrement musclée... Qu'est-ce que je disais moi! J'avais de la force non d'une pipe.

Il tenait toujours mon bras dans une poigne de fer. Je voyais ses pieds pas loin. Quoi de plus facile que de lui écrabouiller les orteils.

_« Filez! » _Leur criais-je.

Mais mon gros ours préféré (que j'appris à apprécier en peu de temps) ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille là et commença à donner un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de James, puis, il m'attrapa par la main et me poussa vers la porte.

_« Je fais diversion. Toi file avec les autres. »_ J'allais répliquer, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps laissant son côté mâle dominant prendre le dessus. _« Et ne discute pas! » _Me cria-t-il.

Je filais donc dehors, me faisant happer par le froid glacial qui régnait dehors. Lorsque je vis les autres, je ne les entendis pas tout de suite me dire de faire attention. J'eus seulement le temps de me retourner avant de voir la crinière rousse de la femme au timbre de voix roque, causé certainement par l'abus de drogues et de cigarette, me tirer dessus...

_« Oh mon dieu BELLA!... » _entendis-je une voix crier au loin.

~*~

Je me rappelais de la douleur. Comme à mon habitude, j'avais serré les dents, empêchant mes larmes de franchir la barrière de mes lourdes paupières.

Je ne savais pas où la balle m'avait touchée. Tout autour de moi était... étrange. Je me sentais flotter, transpirer, m'oublier. Je n'arrivais plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Je sentais mon corps s'arquer, des mains me toucher. Leur fraicheur me fit du bien, mais je me sentais toujours loin, dans un monde très très lointain... J'entendais toutes les voix, à la fois fortes et lointaines. Un écho semblait ne pas vouloir les lâcher. Je me sentais partir. Mon corps, secoué de soubresauts souffraient d'une douleur que je ressentais à peine, trop imprimée dans ma chair. J'avais cette impression que l'on m'avait arraché le cœur, que mes yeux tournaient dans leurs orbites.

Pitié que ça s'arrête...

~*~

Cette sensation dura longtemps. Bien trop longtemps à mon goût...

Lorsque mes sens reprirent un rythme normal, je compris à mes dépens que mes muscles me faisaient mal. Ma tête, elle, tournait encore. Une migraine me saisit vivement lorsque je voulus relever la tête. Ma nuque était douloureuse, tellement douloureuse...

Mon esprit fourmilla de question lorsqu'une chaleur envahit mon corps. Je repoussais avec empressement les draps qui m'emprisonnaient et essayais de retirer un maximum de vêtements de mon corps.

_« Chut, chut... calme-toi... »_ Cette voix, calme et douce m'apaisa un peu, mais j'avais besoin d'eau, de fraicheur.

_« Chaud... »_

Elle du le comprendre, car elle ouvrit en grand les fenêtres de la chambre, permettant à un courant d'air de circuler à son grès. Un frisson me parcours que je ne cherchais même pas à réprimander. Ma migraine s'apaisa un peu et lorsque mes yeux, engourdis par la fatigue, se fixèrent sur une cruche d'eau, près de moi, je la dévisageais avec délice.

La femme qui me tenait compagnie dut comprendre assez vite, car elle remplit un verre qu'elle me donna avec douceur, que j'engloutis (bien malgré moi) avec empressement.

C'était si bon...

Je repoussais le verre à côté de moi, laissant un « _merci » _s'échapper de ma bouche avant que les bras de Morphée m'appellent à eux une fois de plus.

~*~

J'eus l'impression de dormir une ou deux heures seulement, mais quand je regardais à la fenêtre, j'aperçus le ciel étoilé qui surplombait la maison.

Je relevais les draps, comme appelée par l'immensité de l'univers, par ce besoin de me rapprocher de ce qui était le plus pur, ce que l'homme avait encore du mal à atteindre, à abîmer...

Mes pieds, doucement, touchèrent le sol. Un parquet ancien et frais ravit ma voute plantaire. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me redresser. Je savais que c'était trop tôt, je n'étais pas remise du choc, loin de là, mais je refusais de me laisser abattre. Il y avait tant de choses à voir encore, tant de choses à vivre.

Lorsque je fus droite, je sentis subitement ma tête crier mille douleurs. Aïe... pensais-je à juste titre. Cette migraine n'allait pas me lâcher de si tôt, je pense... Je grommelais et cherchais néanmoins un point d'appui, oubliant ma blessure qui se réveilla dans mes côtes et m'obligea à me rassoir vivement.

Je pouvais y arriver, je me devais d'y arriver...

Allez, un peu de courage... Je sentis mon postérieur se décoller du lit alors que mes mains s'accrochaient au mur qu'elles longèrent, doucement, irrévocablement.

J'avançais, petit pas par petit pas. Tout allait bien avant que je ne fasse un faux pas.

Je sentis mon corps partir en arrière, ma main agripper l'air, désespérément, sans attache. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'échouais lamentablement sur le sol que je ressentis pleinement une douleur lancinante dans les côtes. J'avais si mal... comme si un poignard m'avait transpercée de part en part.

J'avais toujours détesté que l'on s'occupe de moi, que l'on me montre de l'intérêt, même si j'en avais toujours eu envie. Me sentir si dépendante des autres, si diminuées... je crois que cette douleur-là était pire que n'importe quelle autre souffrance.

Je voulais escalader des montagnes, voir le monde... pas resté dans un lit, handicapée, diminuée...

Des larmes silencieuses descendirent sur mes joues, je ramenais mes genoux sous mon menton, les englobais de mes bras et sanglotais en silence, fièrement.

Oh oui, j'étais bien trop fière pour demander de l'aide. Je n'étais pas du genre à me plaindre, loin de là. Et surtout... j'avais une sainte horreur de déranger qui que ce soit.

Je n'entendis pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. J'étais bien trop plongée dans mes pensées pour m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule (qui m'avait fait sursauter au préalable) que je relevais la tête vers ma visiteuse. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver en face de la femme d'hier?

Elle ne me demanda rien, me releva simplement pour me mettre sur mes pieds, me borda dans mon lit, tira les couvertures sur moi, me mettant bien au chaud et m'embrassa affectueusement le front.

Et si pour une fois, je laissais quelqu'un s'occuper de moi... prendre soin de moi... m'aider...

Non, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas demander ni accepter que l'on m'aide... Jamais personne ne m'a aidée jusqu'à présent. Je suis forte, je peux m'en sortir seule...

Rien qu'une fois...

Non.

Tu n'as pas la force...

Mes pensées, toujours aussi opposées, ne m'aidèrent guère à prendre une résolution. Et si j'écoutais mon cœur? Juste mon cœur...

Alors qu'elle était toujours penchée sur moi, j'emplis mes poumons de son odeur fleurie. Il y avait en elle beaucoup de douceur. De cette douceur que je n'ai pas eue en suffisance lors de mon enfance, cette douceur que seule une mère sait donner à ses enfants.

Alors qu'elle allait se retirer, je lui saisis la main avec vigueur, presque impulsivement. Lorsque je me rendis compte de mon geste, je la relâchais, honteuse.

Elle se rapprocha de moi. _« Qui a-t-il ma chérie? »_ sa voix était si apaisante... si douce...

_« Je... je... » _Il fallait que ça sorte. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par ton impertinence et ta timidité. _« Je voulais vous remercier. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais sans vous, je ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est... »_

_« Appelle-moi Esmée. Et c'est tout à fait normal, ne t'en fais pas. Tu ressembles tant à ma petite fille quand elle avait ton âge... »_ son regard se baissa, nostalgiques, plongés sans ses souvenirs lointains.

_« Pardon, lorsque je l'évoque, j'ai toujours cette... »_

_« ...réaction? » _complétais-je.

_« Ne vous excusez pas. En regardant vos yeux, votre expression quand vous parlez d'elle... je... je __comprends que... je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais vous avez tant d'amour en vous... »_ J'avais chuchoté ces derniers mots, le regard encré dans le sien.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, dans lesquels je me blottis avec tendresse.

Je ne savais pas comment j'en arrivais là, les gens, semblaient comme attirés vers moi. Ceux qui avaient besoin de parler, d'évacuer une peine, de compréhension. Avais-je marqué sur mon visage: _''Enfance malheureuse, a beaucoup souffert : Oreille attentive capable de vous comprendre'' _?

J'aurais pu faire psy quand j'y pense. Choix que j'ai déjà envisagé.

J'aimais écouter les gens. C'était tellement vrai... Je ressentais comme eux... j'avais cette faculté de... de me mettre à leur place, de m'imaginer, moi à leur place, souffrir à travers d'eux, ressentir en eux... Il suffisait souvent de voir leurs pupilles briller à l'évocation d'un souvenir pour le sentir vibrer à l'intérieur de soi...

C'était le seul moyen (en dehors de la lecture et de l'imprégnation des musiques de ma playlist favorite) pour me retrouver en phase avec moi même. Peut-être était-ce cette manière si atypique de se sentir moins seule. De dominer ses peurs, ses chagrins. Ce moyen à la fois si simple (si l'on se donne la peine d'ouvrir son cœur) et si douloureux...

C'est un parfait anesthésiant. Si si!

En bas j'entendais des voix s'élever, un piano jouer une mélodie sur le ton de Noël dont je n'entendais pas assez clairement la musique pour en déterminer le titre.

_« Je ne connais toujours pas le nom de la jeune demoiselle qui est devant moi? » _Me dit-elle avec un sourire aussi franc que chaleureux.

_« Bella. Bella Swan Madame. »_

_« Appelle-moi Esmée. »_

Elle me sourit une fois encore, m'embrassa le front et quitta la chambre.

Peu de temps après, je fis la connaissance de Carlisle, l'homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie, puis, après avoir mangé un diner délicieux préparé par Esmée, mes yeux se fermèrent pour ne se rouvrir que le lendemain matin.

~*~

Le jour qui suivit, je pus enfin me lever convenablement et voir mes nouveaux amis.

Mon caractère, lui, se faisait toujours plus lunatique d'un jour à l'autre. Une vraie toupie. Un coup, ça tourne dans un sens, un coup, ça part dans l'autre.

À n'y rien y comprendre (même pour moi.)

Je me rappelais une chanson française que j'écoutais souvent il y a quelques années et qui m'avait aidée à vaincre certains de mes démons.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de fredonner les paroles.

_« On a toujours le droit de tomber, de s'asseoir, sans se relever, de se dire pourquoi encore un combat, longtemps même, avant même d'y croire, d'y croire ». _

_Le sourire_ d'Emmanuel Moire était sans doute ma chanson préférée à une certaine époque. Je me sentais si proche des traits et des souffrances dépeintes dans cette musique... J'en avais ressenti chaque espoir. Oui. Cette musique appelait à l'espoir. Elle nous rendait plus humains, plus vrais. Les sentiments que je ressentais alors ne me semblaient plus comme malsains. Bien au contraire. Grâce à eux, j'ai appris à relativiser, à revivre...

_« ...Ça vaut la peine... »_ je me rappelle de cette phrase. Oui vivre en vaut la peine. Peu importe les erreurs, des épreuves, les souffrances, vivre, sourire est une des choses les plus importantes au monde. Ne pas se laisser abattre. Voilà la ligne de force que dégageaient les paroles de cette chanson..

Ne jamais se laisser abattre. Aller de l'avant toujours. Ne jamais oublier qui nous sommes...

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que j'étais happée par des bras menus et une odeur entêtante très fleurie. Lorsque la jeune femme se fut reculée, je pus voir le regard qu'elle me lançait. J'avais sans doute une mine affreuse.

_« Alice, cesse de me détailler comme ça... dit moi plutôt où nous sommes? »_

Elle me fit une petite mine boudeuse qui ne dura pas longtemps. Deux minutes plus tard, son rire cristallin envahissait l'espace de sa bonne humeur.

_« Tu te rappelles qu'à notre arrivée, nous nous sommes séparés en deux voitures, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Comment l'oublier?... » _Soufflais-je...

Elle dut l'entendre, car elle me reprit dans ses bras, faisant cependant attention à ma blessure.

_« L'homme qui nous a amenés, Jasper et moi, est un médecin. Il nous avait donné son numéro de téléphone pour nous héberger au cas où nous passerions prés de chez lui pendant notre voyage, et aussi parce qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit où il nous avait déposés, bizarre -sous bien des formes comme... »_

_« Abrège Alice. »_ L'intimais-je.

_« Oui oui pardon... Donc euh... Ha oui! Après les évènements, me doutant qu'il ne devait pas être loin et étant notre seule chance, nous nous sommes caché où nous avons pu et attendu son arrivée. »_

J'étais bouche bée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et continua sur sa lancée.

_« Carlisle nous a tous transportés dans son pick-up, heureusement assez grand. Sans lui tu serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. »_

Elle se stoppa, me regardant fixement, puis je vis ses yeux s'embuer. À peine eus je le temps de respirer qu'elle me sauta dessus.

_« J'ai eu si peur pour toi! » _

J'étais soufflée. Elle avait eu peur pour moi? Elle tenait donc à moi?

C'était impensable, inimaginable... en peu de temps qui plus ai.

Cela faisait si longtemps que personne n'avait fait attention à moi, n'avait cherché mon bien-être ou tremblé pour moi quand je n'allais pas... Je ne dus pas sentir mes larmes coulées, mes yeux briller, car lorsque je relevais mon visage vers elle, ses doigts fins et attentifs se chargèrent de m'enlever l'humidité qui s'était agglutinée sous mes yeux.

J'étais bouleversée par un tel comportement. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Même si j'avais une famille aimante... -je grimaçais à cette idée. Non pas toute ma famille... - J'avais vécu dans une atmosphère entre amour, tensions et douleurs sourdes. J'avais toujours été indépendante. Tellement que c'en était devenu maladif. Prendre soin de moi... je savais le faire. Les autres... j'avais du mal à les laisser faire, j'avais peur de m'attacher à eux... Ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'inverse? N'avais-je pas peur que les gens s'attachent à moi? Peut- être les deux sans doute...

J'avais tant souffert de ce manque d'attention, de la propre solitude que je m'infligeais, mais aussi de vivre, d'être heureuse. J'avais longtemps eu peur des autres, ne me gênant pas pour autant de les analyser,sans jamais les juger cependant.

_« Il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. »_

J'eus soudain la chair de poule.

_« Continue... » _

J'étais quelque peu tendue...

_« Voilà... »_ Cette fois j'étais exaspérée.

_« Oui Alice? »_

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner contenance.

_« Nous ne sommes pas sur le chemin d'Atlanta. » _

_« Quoi? Ce n'est pas grave. On ne doit pas en être loin quand même... si? »_

_« C'est que... » _Je la vis rougir et ses yeux se braquèrent vers ses pieds qu'elle sembla analyser sous toutes les coutures.

_« C'est que? »_ reprit-je...

_« C'est que nous ne sommes plus aux États-Unis... »_

Oh seigneur.

_« Où étions-nous... avant... »_

J'espérais qu'elle avait compris, n'ayant aucune envie de lui expliquer.

_« ... De... de l'autre côté d'Atlanta. Entre Boston et Montréal... »_

_« Tu veux dire que...? »_ Je compris soudain la phrase « nous ne sommes plus aux États-Unis » .

_« Oui. Bienvenue au Québec Bella. »_

Wouha. Le point positif c'est que c'est un pays que j'ai toujours voulu voir. Le point négatif: nous étions loin... très loin d'Edward.

_« Sais-tu où est _l'_album? »_

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'en empara dès qu'elle l'eut trouvée.

_« Bien... Dis-moi exactement où nous sommes. »_

Elle s'empara de l'objet et parcourus la carte collée sur une des pages et mis un doigt sur un point _**la Région des Laurentides**__._

_« Là. Nous sommes là R__**égion des Laurentides**__**.**__! »_ s'exclama-t-elle toute contente.

_« Nous sommes... Si loin... »_

Je baissais les yeux. Elle me tourna face à elle, relevant mon menton d'une main tendre.

_« Bella. Avec l'hiver nous ne serions pas allez loin... et crois-moi, il n'ira pas loin non plus. »_

Je voulu répliquer, mais madame-a toujours raison me coupa en plein élan.

_« Ai confiance Bella... »_

J'avais confiance, mais j'avais cette menace sourde de le perdre. De ne jamais le retrouver...

_« Mais si... »_

_« On ne perdra pas sa trace. Regarde, épluche cet album, itinéraire, appelle-le comme tu veux. Il souhaitait que tu le suives. Peut-être a-t-il mis des indices pour que tu le retrouves. Peut-être y a-t-il une date. Une seule petite date... »_

J'acquiesçais alors qu'elle m'embrassait le front.

_« Bien maintenant, repose-toi... »_

Il était sur le point de partir lorsque je la retins par le bras.

_« Alice. Merci... » _Lui dis je simplement, mais en y mettant toute ma gratitude.

_« Merci pour tout... »_

Je ne la vis pas venir, mais ressentis tout de même son corps appuyé contre l'endroit où la balle m'avait atteinte. Soit, en plein dans les côtes.

_« Merci à toi. »_

Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle me remerciait. Peut être avait elle ses raisons, mais je préférais, je crois, ne pas savoir.

_« Au fait Bella? »_

_« Hum? »_ Lui répondis-je.

_« Le repas est prêt. »_

_« J'arrive. »_ M'empressais-je de lui répondre.

**~*~**

Quand je descendis ce matin-là, mon allégresse s'évanouit d'elle-même. Mon envie de m'amuser s'était envolée dès le moment où j'avais compris l'unité du groupe. Je me sentais à part, dans un univers qui n'était peut-être pas le mien. On me posait de temps en temps des questions, que je pensais être de politesse. Il me manquait quelque chose. _Il_ me manquait...

Je détestais lorsque ma solitude maladive reprenait le pas sur mes autres sentiments. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me complaire dans le calme que ma bulle me procurait. J'aimais me retrouver avec moi même lorsque des évènements consécutifs arrivaient autour de moi, et jouaient sur ma vie. J'avais ce besoin de réfléchir... C'était tellement important pour moi que c'en était devenu maladif, inconscient, presque constant.

Je sortis mon baladeur et finit par trouver la musique de mon choix. Je laissais la musique ressouder mon cœur secoué. _**Hurricane**_du groupe **30 seconds To Mars** sembla prêt à me redonner un nouveau souffle J'avais vu tant de choses en peu de jours... (Peu au niveau de ma vie.). Mon train de vie n'était plus le même, mon lieu de vie avait changé du tout au tout. J'avais failli me faire tuer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu Edward et de ne jamais pouvoir le retrouver. Je m'étais tellement attachée à lui en si peu de temps... Cela m'avait fait peur au début. Je recherchais une stabilité même si j'avais compris qu'il ne pourrait me la donner pleinement. La preuve en était qu'il m'avait laissé au bout d'un jour. Un jour que nous nous parlions vraiment... Des mois que je lui avais accordé ma confiance les yeux fermés. Je remettais la musique au début et pris pleinement conscience des paroles que j'accolais au contexte présent.

_{Ouragan}_

« Peu importe combien de fois vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez partir  
Peu importe combien de respirations vous avez pris, vous ne pouviez toujours pas respirer  
Peu importe combien de nuits vous avez menti, j'attendrais au son d'une pluie s'arrêtant

Où allez-vous? Où allez-vous? Où allez-vous?  
Un cœur bat, un cœur bat, J'ai besoin d'un...cœur, un cœur qui bat

Dites-moi ce que vous tuez pour sauver votre vie  
Dites-moi ce que vous tuez pour prouver votre droit  
Crash, crash, brûlé laissé tout brûlé  
Cet ouragan nous poursuivait, si longtemps à en pleurer

Peu importe combien de jours je vais mourir, je n'oublierai jamais  
Peu importe combien de mensonges, je vivrai, je ne regretterai jamais  
Il y a un incendie à l'intérieur de ce cœur et un tour et sur le point d'exploser dans les flammes

Où est Dieu?  
Où est Dieu?  
Où est Dieu?

Veux-tu vraiment?  
Me veux-tu vraiment  
Me veux-tu vraiment ma chère?  
Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour me trouver

Veux-tu vraiment?  
Un cœur bat, un cœur bat, J'ai besoin d'un...cœur, un cœur qui bat  
Tu sais que je dois partir, je ne peux pas rester, je sais que je dois y aller, je ne peux pas rester

... »

Je regardais autour de moi, me dirigeant inexorablement vers la fenêtre. La neige envahissait tout. Ce blanc immaculé semblait tellement loin du noir de la nuit environnante. Créant ainsi une opposition entre ombre et lumière, joie et peine.

Mes pensées revinrent à Edward. Et s'il était parti pour changer d'air, pour oublier son passé, pour le fuir... et si c'était sa manière à lui de vivre... de survivre le mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Je n'entendis même pas la musique changer. Seules ces quelques phrases retentirent en moi comme un écho. Seule la musique avait changé. Le groupe, lui,était toujours le même. _This is War_ (C'est la guerre)... tout comme mon cœur était en guerre avec lui même...

_« Sur la gauche, sur la droite  
Nous combattrons jusqu'à la mort  
Au bord de la terre  
C'est le meilleur des mondes, c'est le meilleur des mondes  
C'est le meilleur des mondes_

Je crois en la lumière  
Levez vos mains vers le ciel  
Le combat est fait, la guerre est gagnée  
Levez vos mains vers le soleil  
Vers le soleil

C'est le moment de vérité et le moment de mentir  
Et le moment de vivre et le moment de mourir  
Vers le soleil

_  
C'est le moment de vérité et le moment de mentir  
Et le moment de vivre et le moment de mourir  
Vers le soleil_

_  
C'est le moment de combattre, le moment de combattre, le moment de combattre, de combattre, de combattre, de combattre, de combattre...  
La guerre est gagnée »_

Combattre. Guerre. Gagnée. Vérité. Mentir. Mourir. Soleil. Lumière. Terre. Monde...

Tant de mots qui me poussaient à espérer... (D'autres, qui me poussaient à abandonner.)

Et si j'étais (en quelque sorte), morte dans le monde passé... et si j'avais, grâce à Edward la possibilité de renaitre pleinement? Est-ce que la lumière tant attendue, ce soleil bienfaiteur pouvaient un jour éclairer durablement mon destin, mon chemin...?

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tellement loin. Encore.

Le monde, éclairé, avait perdu sa lumière.

Je regardais autour de moi, cet univers que je n'avais encore vue, cloisonnée à l'étage.

L'intérieur était très simple, d'un style proche de celui que l'on pourrait voir dans les meilleures émissions de décoration des États-Unis. J'avais l'impression de retrouver une sorte de ranch très design, chaleureux. Les couleurs rouge et marron envahissaient la pièce.

J'avais toujours adoré ces déco. La brique rouge se mariait très bien aux poutres marron foncé qui maintenaient le plafond. En me voyant émerveillée, Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me souffla à l'oreille: _« Je crois qu'en décorant, Esmée c'est peut être un peu laissé influencer par son enfance dans le Colorado. »_

Voyant que je le regardais avec curiosité, il me murmura encore _« elle y a laissé une sœur d'ailleurs... »_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et partis à la recherche d'un verre de jus d'orange qu'il me tendit avec un grand sourire.

_« Et si on passait à table? » _proposa une Esmée encore souriante.

**~*~**

J'avais finalement décidé de me laisser vivre. Et s'il s'agissait du but d'Edward lorsqu'il avait entrepris ce voyage? Même si je n'avais absolument pas vu tout ce qu'il voulait apparemment que je voie, ce voyage n'était-il pas un moyen plus ou moins plaisant d'apprendre à se connaître, de faire une introspection sur soi même? De savoir qui nous sommes, pourquoi et comment on en est arrivé là? Et si par ce simple voyage, entrepris par je ne sais qui avant lui, il voulait renaitre? Me faire revivre?

Jour après jour, je recherchais sur l'album une piste, une trace. Je recherchais quelque chose qui pourrait m'indiquer la destination à prendre. Comme si la réponse se trouvait là... que par l'opération du Saint-Esprit et l'espoir qu'apportaient les fêtes de Noël, j'arriverais à retrouver sa trace.

Encore une fois, je feuilletais les pages. Je les avais toutes vues une dizaine de fois. Alice, dans mon dos, regardait avec moi les destinations par lesquelles était passé Edward. Il avait traversé des milliers de villes, vu des milliers de paysages différents. Il devait traverser la Pennsylvanie, la Virginie, la Caroline du Nord, et du Sud, la Géorgie, l'Alabama, le Mississippi, l'Arkansas, le Kansas, le Colorado, le...

Je m'arrêtais soudain dans l'énumération des États d'Amérique du Nord qu'il avait sans doute, ou était sur le point, de traverser.

_« Carlisle, ne m'avez-vous pas dit il y a quelques jours que votre femme a été influencée par sa famille du Colorado? »_

_« Si, mais... » _Me répondit-il peu sur de lui.

Tout à coup je regardais les autres droit dans les yeux. À leur regard, ils avaient compris que j'avais une idée en tête. Bien. Je leur demandais de venir près de moi et je sortis la carte sur laquelle un chemin tracé en feutre marron représentait le parcours d'Edward et de la personne qui l'avait précédé.

Bien. Reprenons.

_« Regardez bien cette carte. Voici ici le chemin parcouru par notre aventurier. Bien. Maintenant, regardez le nom des États qui sont cités. »_

Je savais qu'ils avaient entendu la question que j'avais posée à Carlisle un peu plus tôt. Je les regardais tour à tour et les lignes d'expression de leurs visages se métamorphosaient à mesure qu'ils faisaient le lien.

Peu à peu, une idée sans doute identique à la mienne germa dans leurs esprits et un sourire s'afficha sur leurs têtes. Je tournais une fois de plus ces pages pleines d'informations. Peut-être que... nous y voilà!

_''Pars sur les traces de la ruée vers l'or...''_

Ce mot était écrit sur un des nombreux post-its qui étaient posés que chacune des pages de cet itinéraire. Celui-ci était spécial cependant, une flèche discrète indiquait de tourner la page.

Je me saisis du mot, le retourna entre mes mains, ne comprenant pas. Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la suite du message, j'en eus le souffle coupé.

_''Si tu as perdu ma trace, retrouve-moi au sud-ouest du pays, où j'essayerais de me poser pour quelque temps pour trouver un peu d'argent, sans doute dans trois mois, qui sait?''_

Alors que bouche bée je faisais passer le message aux autres, mon regard fut attiré par la décoration de l'album. La double page était pleine de couleurs. Dans le coin à droite était dessiné, à côté du mot _COLORADO_ écrit en lettre capitale de façon stylisée, le drapeau de cet État dessiné au crayon à de couleur. Un grand _C_ rouge comportant un rond jaune en son milieu; en arrière-plan se trouvaient trois bandes: deux étaient bleues au milieu, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une bande blanche.

Un peu plus bas se trouvait une petite carte de la région. Si je m'en tenais à la flèche qui était dessinée au feutre rouge de façon plus que lisible, le lieu qu'il cherchait devait sans doute se trouver dans le parc National du Mesa Verde. Une photo, lieu à voir j'imagine, dominait sur la partie supérieure à droite de la feuille où se trouvait un énorme rocher surplombant des centaines de maisons troglodytes extraordinaires. Au bas de la photo vieillit, avait été écrit en en légende _The Cliff Palace_ A côté était dessiné finement un indien au crayon à papier au-dessous duquel était écrit _Indien d'une des dernières tribus d'Utes du sud-ouest du Colorado_. Plus bas avaient été esquissés des montagnes et un cours d'eau.

_« Je connais cette région... »_ se manifesta Esmée les yeux émerveillés, en regardant par-dessus mes épaules. _« Ma soeur habite encore dans le ranch familial qui se trouve à proximité du parc national du Mesa Verde. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue... »_

Mes amis se regardèrent un moment puis sourirent tous en cœur, comprenant vers où elle semblait en venir.

_« Avec l'hiver rude qui nous attend, je propose que vous passiez les fêtes avec nous. Ensuite, vu la longueur du trajet, nous pourrions prendre l'avion jusqu'à Denver où Carmen et Eleazar viendront nous chercher. Qu'en dites-vous ? » _Nous proposa Esmée.

_« Il faudra travailler bien sûr, mais je doute que cela pose un problème, c'est une famille adorable, peu exigeante et ils ont des filles géniales? »_

Tous mes amis acquiescèrent vivement alors que nos hôtes partirent leur téléphoner. Moi je restais dubitative. Le billet était cher et je n'avais presque plus d'économies, pas assez pour ce vol.

Une fois l'excitation passée, les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Je détestais être l'objet de l'attention. Je leur fis un sourire forcé, essayant de tout oublier... En voulant détourner mon regard, je posais mes yeux sur le sapin lumineux qui me faisait face.

_« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »_

Alice se tourna vers moi et me répondit: _« M'enfin Bella, nous sommes le 22 décembre. Bientôt Noël ma belle. Comment as-tu pu oublier ça? »_

22 décembre? Alors, j'avais normalement reçu ma bourse. D'un seul coup, je sentis mes démons s'évanouir et mon cœur se fit léger à cette idée.

**~*~**

Ce matin là, alors que des flocons tombaient du ciel par milliers, le sommeil me quitta bien plus tôt que prévu. Je n'eus d'autre merveilleuse idée que de sortir dehors par ce temps glacial. Un banc protégé sous la véranda m'offrit une place de choix pour observer l'extérieur. Des arbres caducs de taille imposante encerclaient la maison. Ces bois m'appelaient, inexplicablement.

Mes pensées m'envahirent tellement que je ne vis pas une présence à mes côtés.

Esmée vint s'assoir à côté de moi, entourant mes épaules d'une chaude couverture. Elle ne me disait rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Juste à profiter du moment présent. Je lui tendis un sourire, et après un moment dehors, nous rentrâmes toutes deux pour fêter Noël comme il se doit.

Ce fut une fête magnifique, pleine de cadeaux (que nous avions eu le temps de fabriquer et d'aller acheter auparavant), de mets délicieux, de chansons par milliers et de rires cristallins.

Peu à peu, les jours passèrent, qui se transformèrent en semaine et lorsque le temps nous le permis, nous prîmes enfin l'avion pour Denver.

Une nouvelle aventure commence...

* * *

_Holà, j'ai l'impression que Bella fait un peu le « yoyo » avec ses sentiments. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à suivre. Elle est à une période de sa vie où tout est bouleversé en peu de temps, elle a du mal à s'adapter et son esprit ne sait plus s'il doit ou non apprécier certaines choses. (C'est tout à fait normal cela dit.)_

_J'aurais vraiment aimé retrouver Edward dans cet épisode (et j'en avais l'intention avant de finir ce chapitre). En tout nos héros se rapprochent les uns des autres._

_Je vous embrasse tous très fort. _

_J'espère que vous me laisseraient un petit souvenir avant de me quitter? Une sorte de petit cadeau de Noël avant l'heure?_

_Bonnes fêtes à tous, n'abusez pas trop des clémentines, du chocolat, du foie gras, des buches de Noël, et de toutes les bonnes choses qui profitent à cette fête. Je vous reverrais normalement avant l'année prochaine, mais faites quand même attention à l'abus d'alcool hein?^^_

_Bisous tout le monde_

_À bientôt_

_Nelvéa._


	6. Teaser Chapitre 6

_Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année avec un peu de retard._

_Je manque à tous mes devoirs en ne publiant pas plus tôt, mais je vous laisse un petit teaser pour vous montrer que je ne vous oublie pas._

_Je suis actuellement prise par un tas de révisions que j'aurais du faire pendant les vacances... mais vous savez ce que c'est, aux vacances de Noël, on ne fait rien et après on s'en mort des doigts^^_

_Je vous retrouve plus bas._

_Disclamer__:_ (chose que j'oublie toujours, mais qui est évidente...) **Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**TEASER**

Les semaines avaient passé et ma vie au ranch avait pris un rythme régulier, dénoué de mouvements.

Carmen et Eleazar sont des personnes extraordinaires. Très introvertis et chaleureux, ils élèvent des chevaux ainsi que du bétail. Leur but était particulier. Chez eux passaient de nombreuses personnes, handicapés pour la plupart, parfois des jeunes incontrôlables aussi, à qui ils apprenaient de reprendre goût à la vie, à croire en eux et à dompter leurs sentiments. Ils les aidaient à relever la tête, et essayaient de leur montrer que tout était encore possible... Je les admirais. Vraiment.

Je m'étais attachée à un de leurs employés. Jacob. Qui s'occupait du bien-être des chevaux et de différents détails pour lesquels Eleazar se sentait dorénavant trop vieux et rouillé. Jacob est un Indien, il appartient au peuple des Utes des montagnes auxquelles le domaine était accoudé. Ces montagnes peignaient l'horizon de ses beautés mystérieuses que j'avais envie de découvrir avec tant de ferveur, j'attendais avec impatience de me rétablir suffisamment pour monter à cheval et aller à leurs rencontres…

Tout ici était particulièrement beau.

Lorsqu'enfin Carlisle me dit assez rétablie pour aller me promener, je ne me lassais pas de lancer mon cheval au galop et d'aller à la rencontre d'un univers que je n'avais pas l'habitude de côtoyer, mais qui m'attirait comme de l'eau de roche. Kate, leur plus jeune fille m'accompagnait souvent dans mes déplacements, ainsi qu'Alice, qui s'avérait être une excellente cavalière.

Un autre des pensionnaires qu'il y avait ici me fascinait... Il me rappelait tellement Edward... d'ailleurs, il portait le même nom! Il me parlait souvent de sa femme et de son fils qu'il avait délaissé pour poursuivre son rêve et qu'il avait eu honte de se retrouver ainsi... Ses jambes n'étaient plus en état de marche. Il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi, je le laissais me parler à sa guise, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les gens, les laisser sortir eux même ce qu'ils avaient à dire, se confier de façon à ce qu'ils se sentent mieux, pas pour satisfaire ma curiosité...

J'aimais à regarder les gens du ranch travailler. J'aimais à flâner le museau des chevaux... Il y en avait tellement, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Un jour, alors que je faisais une balade à cheval, seule, et que le froid commençait à me glacer les os, m'indiquant qu'il était temps de rentrer, j'aperçus près d'un étang un homme de dos recroquevillé sur le côté. Je lançais mon cheval au galop et compris tout de suite où était le problème. Il avait deux flèches dans le corps. Une dans l'abdomen, l'autre dans la cuisse.

_« Seigneur! »_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler.

Je regardais autour de moi et ne vis que le soleil décliner. Il faisait encore froid à cette époque. Si nous restions là, nous allions mourir de froid...

Mourir...

J'espère qu'il est encore en vie?

Je m'approchais en vitesse du jeune homme quand je reconnus son visage.

_« Oh non Edward! Edward non! »_

* * *

_Voilà. Je sais que ce petit avant-goût est vraiment court et je vous demande pardon. Je maintiens ma surprise pour après le chapitre suivant._

_J'espère vraiment me remettre à écrire bientôt, mais avec les exams qui s'accumulent je préfère me poser derrière un bon livre (je me suis lancée dans _Le Soldat Chamane _de Robin Hobb et je crois que je n'ai du mal à m'en détacher.)_

_Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous poster le chapitre en entier dans les plus brefs délais, mais rien n'est sure._

_Cela dit je peux dire, à ceux qui ont suivi les aventures de nos héros dans Everybody is Changing qu'une fois mes partiels terminés (soit fin Janvier/début Février), j'ai l'intention de reprendre où je m'en étais arrêtée pour vous écrire la fin que vous attendez._

_En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne année, j'espère que vous continuerais à me suivre malgré mon retard dans mes publications et que le retour d'Edward vous enthousiasmera un peu plus que précédemment._

_À bientôt_

_Nelvéa_

_**PS: ce teaser sera remplacé dès que le chapitre complet sera fini.**_


End file.
